The Rise of Robinstar
by Streampebble
Summary: "A robin will rise and kill blooms after the snow melts, give birth to a black raven, a tawny oriole, and a white darkness unless an oak stream drowns it first..."
1. Prologue

**Who wants to fulfill a quest for me? Read Moore12's "Picking on" story and do that for this on and you'll get a lot of plushies! PLEASE DO IT!**

The cold starlight glittered from above as a young medicine cat was gazing up at them, hopeful.

"StarClan please help me keep this Clan safe," she whispered.

Above the cats of StarClan looked at her for she was about to receive a crucial prophecy.

"I'll go," a cat offered.

"Are you sure Finchflight?" a dappled tabby meowed.

"Of course I am!" Finchflight snapped, blue eyes blazing and light brown pelt brisling.

The cat dipped his head and Finchflight focused her energy. Suddenly she was in the cat's dream.

"Oakleaf," she greeted.

Oakleaf dipped her head.

"Finchflight," she replied.

"I have a prophecy for you,"

Oakleaf nodded.

"I must warn you if one part isn't fulfilled I feel sorry of the next medicine cat. Oakleaf you must do it no matter what and fate will work itself out even if it isn't fulfilled."

"What is it?" Oakleaf inquired.

"A robin will rise and kill blooms after the snow melts, give birth to a black raven, a tawny oriole, and a white darkness unless an oak stream drowns it first." Finchflight meowed as she faded. Oakleaf jolted awake. "Streamfeather's unborn ght have something to do with this," she whispered to herself.


	2. The Clan and Birth

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Snowstar-**white she-cat with pale gray flecks

Deputy** Bloomtail-**dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat** Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat

Warriors** Ivyfire-**dark ginger and light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Russetpaw**

**Yarrowpelt-**light brown she-cat

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Galepelt-**dark gray tom

**Kiteflight-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Rippleclaw-**dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Pantherclaw-**black tom

**Weedpetal-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Tigerfur-**dark brown tabby tom

**Reedtooth-**black tom

**Fishpelt-**silver tabby tom

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Hawkfur-**dark brown tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Windstrike-**long-furred white tom

**Adderpelt-**black tom

**Apprentice, Olivepaw**

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

Queens** Watersong-**sleek blue-gray she-cat, expecting Lionfur's kits

**Streamfeather-**silvery white she-cat with a silver patch on her side, expecting Kiteflight's kits

**Irispelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Hawkfur's kits

Apprentices **Russetpaw-**black,white, and ginger tom

**Eaglepaw-**dark gray tom

**Leafpaw-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Lilypaw**-pretty white she-cat

**Olivepaw-** pale gray she-cat

Elders** Larkpelt-**pale gray she-cat

**Willowfang-** dark gray she-cat

**Daisytail-**creamy brown she-cat

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

Prologue

"Kiteflight, Kiteflight, come quick!"

The dark tabby turned frowning. Earthsong was running towards him, as fast as she could.

"What's going on, Earthsong?" he asked as she skidded to a halt.

"The kits!" Earthsong wheezed. "They're coming! Oakleaf sent me to get you!"

Kiteflight's eyes widened. "But they shouldn't be here for another moon!"

"I know that!" Earthsong snapped. "I didn't choose to have the kits come now!"

Kiteflight raced to camp.

Ivyfire, Daisytail, Bloomtail**, **Jaguartail, and Tigerfur were standing outside the nursery. Kiteflight narrowed his eyes. What was _he_ doing here? He had no place there.

"Ivyfire, Jaguartail, Daisytail," He greeted his sister-in-law, mother-in-law as well as his mother, and cast a glance towards the nursery entrance. He couldn't see anything. "How is she?"

"Fine," Jaguartail assured him.

"Daisytail, I need your help!" Oakleaf called suddenly from inside the nursery.

Daisytail wasted no time chit-chatting. She immediately dashed inside.

Bloomtail stood and sighed. "I should stay, but Tawnystorm and the rest of the dawn patrol found something they wanted me to see…"

"Go," Tigerfur meowed before Kiteflight could speak. "We'll be fine here."

"Thank you, Tigerfur." Bloomtail meowed and then turned to Kiteflight. "Congratulations, Kiteflight."

"Thank you, Bloomtail," he murmured as she padded away. The second the deputy was out of earshot, he turned on Tigerfur. "What do you think you're doing here?" he hissed.

Tigerfur stared coolly at him. "Do I have a reason not to be?"

"Don't you have duties or something?" he snapped. "She's _my_ mate, not yours!"

Tigerfur bared his teeth and hissed. "Would you like to prove it?"

"She's having my kits!"

"She almost had mine!"

Kiteflight hissed angrily. "That was before!"

"And in a tragic incident," Tigerfur growled, "she lost the kits. She turned to you because she couldn't have what she wanted with me."

"She turned to me because she realized where her heart truly lies!"

"Then her heart truly does lie," Tigerfur meowed, narrowing his eyes.

Kiteflight let out an angry yowl and sprang at him. They grappled for a few moments before Kiteflight felt teeth in his scruff, pulling him off of Tigerfur.

"What in StarClan's name do you two think you're doing?" Grassfur panted, spitting Kiteflight's fur out of his mouth. "Fighting? In camp?"

"He… I…" How was he supposed to explain what Tigerfur did? Couldn't he just accept that he and Streamfeather are over? She's his now!

A yowl broke through the angry tension. "Kiteflight, come see your kits!"

The anger and fury melted away as he turned to where Oakleaf stood, smiling, in the entrance to the nursery.

Kiteflight dashed over, pushing the medicine cat out of the way and ignored her protests as he hurried to his mate's side.

Three small bundles of fur rested by her belly. Daisytail stood off to the side, smiling. He let out a small gasp. _Those three kits… They're mine. My kits. _He thought.

He slowly laid down next to her. She smiled at him, and he felt as though his heart might burst with joy. The three kits were perfect. One was molted silver like Streamfeather. The other two were different, one pale gray, the other light brown.

"They're beautiful," he breathed.

Streamfeather smiled again. "I haven't named them yet."

"What are they?" Kiteflight asked.

"All she-cats." Streamfeather purred. The truth washed over Kiteflight. All three of his kits were she-cats!

"What!" he snarled at Streamfeather. Ivyfire, Daisytail, Tigerfur, and Jaguartail looked shocked. "How could you have three she-cats!" He growled.

"StarClan gave us what we deserved." Streamfeather replied calmly.

Kiteflight stormed out of the nursery. Streamfeather watched him go. Tigerfur padded to her side. "Don't worry, Streamfeather , I'll be the father your kit will never have." He murmured. "The kits still need names." Streamfeather pointed out.

"How about Moonkit for the molted silver she-cat?" Tigerfur meowed.

Streamfeather nodded. "The brown one will be Mousekit."

"What about Robinkit for the pale gray one." Ivyfire meowed.

"Perfect. Welcome to PetalClan Mousekit, Robinkit, and Moonkit may StarClan light your paths." Streamfeather purred.

"I'll tell Snowstar." Jaguartail meowed.

Streamfeather gazed at her kits. Something about Robinkit spooked her, something sinister. Snowstar padded in, her flecked pelt silver in the moonlight.

"They're beautiful, Streamfeather." the snow-colored leader meowed.


	3. Apprentice

Robinkit pounced on her sister, Mousekit. The tawny she-cat leaped in the air the turned around to face her. "Robinkit you scared the dark forest out of me."

"Maybe that's a good thing that means you won't be evil." Streamfeather meowed. Heatherkit raced out of the den, her brother Harekit following as well as Fallowkit.

"Robinstar how dare you cross DarkClan borders!" she hissed playfully.

"We can't help if you can't scent mark properly." Robinkit retorted in the same playful tone.

"Moonheart and Mousetail are better warriors than yours," she added. Irispelt and Streamfeather rolled their eyes at their young kits.

"LightClan can never beat DarkClan in battle." Heatherkit meowed.

"Say what ever you like Heatherstar." Mousekit hissed.

"Hareclaw and Fallowtail attack!" Heatherkit ordered.

Fallowkit and Mousekit battled with each other while Harekit launched himself at Moonkit. Robinkit had Heatherkit pinned down.

"Satisfied with yourself Heatherstar? You have weak warriors." Robinkit hissed.

"DarkClan retreat!" Heatherkit yowled and Robinkit let her go. Fallowkit, Harekit, and Heatherkit raced inside the nursery. Moonkit shook her head. "Now I know my path.," she murmured.

"Huh?" Mousekit squeaked.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat." Moonkit explained.

"What our plans to hunt together?" Robinkit meowed.

"Did you forget?" Mousekit asked.

Streamfeather padded forward. "Moonkit has her own path and you have yours," she whispered to Mousekit. Their father gave them a disdainful sniff as he padded past.

"Mother why doesn't father like us?" Robinkit asked.

"He wanted toms," Streamfeather explained.

_What's so great about toms?_ Robinkit thought.

Kiteflight charged, bowled her mother over and sunk his teeth in her neck. Streamfeather swatted at him a few times and went limp. Mousekit screeched and Kiteflight lunged at her. Irispelt and Watersong swept the kits in the nursery. Kiteflight raked his claws down Mousekit's throat. Mousekit fell beside their mother.

"Kiteflight!" Snowstar called sharply. "You are hereby exiled from this Clan. There is no explanation for the murder of a queen and a helpless kit."

Kiteflight shrugged and left camp. Irispelt had sheltered Robinkit and Moonkit under her belly. Watersong looked shocked

"Why would he kill Streamfeather and Mousekit? Mousekit would have led this Clan after Bloomtail. Streamfeather and Tigerfur will never have kits together." she sounded like she was talking to herself. Snowstar padded to the nursery, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"It seems like yesterday when I met Streamfeather. We were instantly best friends. I remember visiting Mousekit and her siblings the day they were born. Why did StarClan take these cats so soon?" she murmured.

Moonkit padded to the medicine den. Moments later, she returned with Oakleaf and some strange leaves in her jaws. They began rubbing their bodies with the herbs and set her mother and sister's bodies in the middle of the clearing. Moonkit sat with Oakleaf at their heads and murmured something to their warrior ancestors. Robinkit padded slowly to the bodies. They were cold and stiff, not warm and welcoming as they had been earlier. Irispelt, Snowstar, Watersong, Tigerfur, Jaguartail, Daisytail, Bloomtail, and Earthsong joined her. Robinkit fell asleep and woke up after being shaken by Moonkit. Larkpelt, Jaguartail, Daisytail, and Willowfang came and removed their bodies.

"Goodbye mother, sister." Robinkit murmured. Heatherkit, Fallowkit, and Harekit were waiting at the entrance of the nursery.

"Sorry about your family." Fallowkit meowed.

Heatherkit nodded and Harekit stared longingly at the entrance of the camp.

"Mousekit would have been my mate." he meowed.

Robinkit knew Harekit and Mousekit had crushes on each other. Fallowkit shook out her fur.

"We decorated your nest with feathers and mouse fur to honor your mother and sister." she meowed. The feathers were silver. Robinkit backed away. "Thank you." she nodded and lay in the nest. Moonkit came to join her. "I'm so tired." She muttered. Robinkit had already fallen asleep.

Four moths later….

"We're becoming apprentices!" Heatherkit squealed in delight.

Robinkit cracked one eye open. Moonkit stirred beside her.

"That's great Heatherkit," she muttered.

Robinkit stretched and turned to face Heatherkit. The tabby was groomed well and was sleek and beautiful.

"Good morning kits." Watersong called cheerfully.

Quailkit, Foxkit, and Yellowkit were curled in the curve of her belly, still sleeping.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Great Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Snowstar yowled.

Heatherkit and her siblings bounced out of the nursery with Robinkit and Moonkit trailing behind. Streamfeather and Mousekit should have been there.

"First I have two new warriors. Russetpaw and Olivepaw step forward. I, Snowstar leader of PetalClan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. Russetpaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Olivepaw squeaked.

"I do," Russetpaw meowed.

"Olivepaw from this day forward you will be know as Olivefern. We honor your gentleness and your good hunting skills."

Snowstar pressed her muzzle on Olivefern's head. Olivefern licked her shoulder.

"Russetpaw from this day you will be known as Russetclaw."

She put her muzzle on Russetclaw's head. The tom licked her shoulder.

"Olivefern! Russetclaw! Olivefern! Russetclaw!" the Clan chanted.

After the noise died down Snowstar purred.

"We also have five new apprentices. Heatherkit step forward until this apprentice has received her warrior name she will be known as Heatherpaw. Reedtooth, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Heatherpaw."

Snowstar nodded as Reedtooth and Heatherpaw touched noses.

"Fallowkit you will be known as Fallowpaw and your mentor is Windstrike."

Fallowpaw raced to touch noses with her mentor.

"Harekit you will be known as Harepaw. Your mentor is Tawnystorm."

The light brown she-cat strode to her apprentice with the mien of a leader and that intimidated Harepaw. If Mousekit had been there, he would have looked at her but she wasn't so he trembled. Tawnystorm twitched her whiskers and touched noses with her apprentice.

"Robinkit you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Earthsong."

The she-cat padded forward and touched noses with her.

"Moonkit you wish to be a medicine cat so you will train under Oakleaf."

Moonpaw padded up to the medicine cat and they touched noses.

Galepelt raced into camp. "BreezeClan is attacking!" he yowled. Earthsong beckoned her with her tail. "You go hide with Watersong. If you see BreezeClan fight as best as you can." she ordered. Heatherpaw, Harepaw, and Fallowpaw raced to join her. "We have to protect Watersong!" Fallowpaw yowled and raced to the nursery. They all squeezed into the nursery with Watersong. Quailkit's blue-gray fur was fluffed out in fear.

"What if BreezeClan gets here?" she meowed.

"We'll protect you." Harepaw assured her.

"_I _don't need protection." Foxkit meowed.

"You won't be saying that when BreezeClan shows up." Robinpaw meowed.

Yellowkit laughed when Watersong gathered her kits closer to her. BreezeClan did show up.

They went silent as BreezeClan cats were searching for cats.

"Quick, go into the underground camp. Watersong raised a nest at the back of the den and rushed her kits down into the opening as well as the five apprentices. She had just finished patching up the opening when they heard BreezeClan voices.

"I thought PetalClan always had kits." a tom meowed.

"Shut up Mousebrain! I thought the oh so wonderful deputy of BreezeClan, Buzzardtalon was smart. Why would any she-cats have kits in winter?"

"When I last saw Watersong she looked like she was bursting with kits and I didn't see her at the battle. What does the overly sassy Honeywing say to that?"

"Let's go it's obvious she's not here." Honeywing replied. Their paw steps faded as Watersong sighed in relief.

"You guys okay?" came a voice that nearly scared Watersong out of her pelt.

"Oakleaf you scared the dark forest out of me!" she squeaked. The medicine cat chuckled.

"That's good now you won't be evil." she meowed. Streamfeather had said that before she died. Moonpaw raced up out of one of the caves.

"If you think that was scary just wait until you have fight the battles." Watersong meowed.

Fallowpaw and Harepaw exchanged a glance. "Watersong?" came the familiar voice of Snowstar. Oakleaf led the way out of the underground caves. "Lilypaw, Fishpelt, and Hawkfur are dead." the leader informed them. Irispelt padded into the camp with her head low and tail dragging in the dust. She was expecting another litter of Hawkfur's kits. Fallowpaw, Harepaw, and Heatherpaw watched in horror as Earthsong and Adderpelt carried Hawkfur's body into the camp. Lilypaw and Fishpelt were already in the clearing. They settled Hawkfur's body next to the others.

"Lilypaw you would have been a warrior in another week so I will speak your warrior name. Lilypaw even though you walk with StarClan you deserve a warrior name. Lilypaw you would have been Lilypetal. May StarClan honor you and your warrior name." Snowstar meowed. Her denmates padded to sit vigil for their father. Nightbreeze, Fishpelt's mate slipped into the nursery. She was expecting Fishpelt's kits. "Too much has happened today so you just go find a nest in the apprentice den. We'll start training tomorrow." Earthsong meowed.

Robinpaw snuggled in her nest and slept.


	4. Warrior

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Snowstar-**white she-cat with pale gray flecks

Deputy** Bloomtail-**dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat** Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

Warriors

**Ivyfire-**dark ginger and light brown she-cat

**Yarrowpelt-**light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Quailpaw**

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Harepaw**

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

**Galepelt-**dark gray tom

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Rippleclaw-**dark gray tom

**Pantherclaw-**black tom

**Weedpetal-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Watersong-**sleek blue-gray she-cat

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Tigerfur-**dark brown tabby tom

**Reedtooth-**black tom

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Windstrike-**long-furred white tom

**Apprentice, Fallowpaw**

**Adderpelt-**black tom

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Russetclaw-**black, white, and ginger tom

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

Queens

**Irispelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Hawkfur's kits: **Furzekit** (tortoiseshell she-cat) and **Birdkit** (light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side)

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat, mother of Fishpelt's kits: **Fishkit (**silver tabby tom), **Ashenkit (**pale gray she-cat), **Wispkit** (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks), **Breezekit** (dark gray tom) and **Featherkit** (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices

**Harepaw-**gray-brown tom

**Fallowpaw**- pretty, light brown she-cat

**Heatherpaw-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Robinpaw-**small pale gray she-cat

**Moonpaw-**molted silver she-cat

**Quailpaw-**blue-gray she-cat

**Foxpaw-**dark ginger tom

**Yellowpaw-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

**Larkpelt-**pale gray she-cat

**Willowfang-** dark gray she-cat

**Daisytail-**creamy brown she-cat

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Flowerstar-**tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy **Gingerpelt-**dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Stormcloud-**very small very dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Sunpaw** (spotted golden she-cat)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Goosepaw** (pale gray tom)

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

Queens **Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat mother of Reedtooth's kits: **Ivykit (**silver-gray she-cat) and **Tinykit** (brown tabby she-cat)

Elders **Brackenstem-**ginger tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Wildstar-**gray, ginger, brown, and white tom

Deputy **Gentlestream-** pale gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Kiwipaw (**fluffy light brown she-cat)

**Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Plumfur**-dark red she-cat

**Apprentice, Whitepaw** (white she-cat)

Queens **Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat mother of **Moonkit** and **Volekit**

Elders **Bramblespots-**molted brown tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Darkstar-**black tom

Deputy** Buzzardtalon-**dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors **Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Riverpaw** (silver tabby she-cat)

**Ashfoot-**very pale gray tom

**Ivyvine-**white she-cat

**Apprentice, Owlpaw** (black tom)

**Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

Queens **Summerstorm-**white she-cat

Elders **Redfur-**very dark ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Kelpstar-**dark brown she-cat

Deputy **Bushfur-**fluffy brown tom

Medicine Cat** Thistletail-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Brightpaw (**small pale ginger she-cat)

Warriors **Breezefur-**black tom

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw (**light brown tabby tom)

**Sunfeather-**golden tabby she-cat

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Queens** Brindlepelt-**dappled gray tabby she-cat

Elders **Rosepelt-**dark ginger she-cat

"Earthsong wait for me!" Robinpaw squeaked. Her mentor turned to face her.

"I told you I was the fastest cat in this Clan." Earthsong meowed.

"Fine I belive you now. Can we hunt?" Robinpaw meowed.

Her mentor paused. "What can you scent?"

Robinpaw opened her mouth and took in the scents. "Stale fox scent, mouse, thrush, and vole." she replied.

Earthsong nodded. "You can hunt but meet me at the training hollow by noon."

Robinpaw nodded and raced into the undergrowth. By noon, she had caught two mice, a starling, and two voles. Summer was definitely in full swing. She padded to the training hollow confidently until she caught Moonpaw's scent. She hadn't really spoken to her sister since they became apprentices.

"Moonpaw look what I caught." she meowed and raced to meet her sister. The molted silver apprentice looked up at her. "Nice catch Robinpaw." Moonpaw meowed.

"How's being a medicine cat?" Robinpaw asked.

"It's fun usually but right now I'm collecting mouse bile to get rid of the elders' ticks." Moonpaw muttered. "I'll talk to you at camp I'm busy right now," she added.

Robinpaw padded to the hollow crestfallen, she felt lonely. Moonpaw was so distant now. She was always busy with something. Was being a medicine cat a way to hide from her family? Mousekit would have stuck to Robinpaw's side and mooned over Harepaw. Moonpaw just gave her excuse at why she couldn't talk or Oakleaf needed her to do something. Even when Moonpaw received her full name, she'd still be Oakleaf's apprentice. _Moonpaw has her own path and you have yours._ Her mother had said that before she died.

"There you are Robinpaw!" Earthsong meowed as she reached the training hollow. Fallowpaw was wrestling with her mentor on the other side of the hollow.

"Hi Robinpaw," Fallowpaw called. She whacked her mentor on the head with one of her small paws. "I have defeated the great Windstrike!" Fallowpaw meowed.

"I told you to make her warrior along with Leafblossom and Eaglepelt but you didn't listen to me." Earthsong meowed.

"You told Dawnbreeze the same thing and Lilypaw's dead." Windstrike muttered.

"Yes but at least she would have known her warrior name when she died." Earthsong meowed. After a few battle moves Earthsong led the way to camp. "You did well on your assessment. You might be a warrior soon." she meowed approvingly.

When she got back to camp Heatherpaw and Yellowpaw looked like they were talking about something.

"What's up?" Robinpaw meowed.

"Have you seen Eaglepelt? He is cute." Yellowpaw meowed. Harepaw rolled his eyes. "They've been chattering like starlings all day," he muttered. "I can't wait until he picks a mate so these two can shut up."

Robinpaw rolled her eyes. It was like Heatherpaw and Yellowpaw to talk about toms.

A shriek sounded from the nursery. "Sounds like Nightbreeze is having her kits." Yellowpaw meowed. Oakleaf raced to the nursery with Moonpaw pattering behind her. The Clan was casting glances at the nursery. It felt like months when Oakleaf appeared. "Five kits, three she-cats and two toms," the medicine cat announced. Windstrike looked doubtful.

"It's not natural for a she-cat to have more than four kits in one litter," he muttered to Tawnystorm. The tabby agreed.

Robinpaw didn't get it. Kits were a blessing so five should be a gift.

The next day Robinpaw padded into the nursery to visit the kits. A silver tom, a dark gray tom, a flecked she-cat, and two pale gray she-cats lay in the curve of Nightbreeze's belly. Nightbreeze looked motherly as opposed to her normal harshness.

"Hello Robinpaw." the queen meowed.

Robinpaw was shocked: Nightbreeze had a gentle side? Irispelt was in the back of the den with her two kits: Furzekit and Birdkit. They had been born this morning and Heatherpaw and Fallowpaw helped name them. The tortoiseshell was sleeping and Robinpaw didn't want to wake her.

"Robinpaw let's clean the elders' den before they get back." Quailpaw meowed.

The blue-gray cat raced off to the elders' den. Robinpaw followed her younger denmate. Quailpaw had good ideas. If they got the moss before the elders returned it would have time to dry. Leafblossom, Dawnbreeze, Rippleclaw, and Kestreltalon were padding into camp with some fresh-kill.

"Took you long enough!" Nightbreeze meowed from the nursery entrance.

Her five kits were padding out of the nursery for the first time and Wispkit looked at her wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" she squeaked.

"I'm Robinpaw; I'm an apprentice and try keeping your nest clean before Harepaw claws your ears off." Robinpaw meowed.

She flicked her tail towards Harepaw, who was play fighting with Fallowpaw. Wispkit backed behind Nightbreeze.

"Mother Harepaw's going to claw my ears off!" she squealed

Robinpaw rolled her eyes and padded to the elders' den. Quailpaw was clearing out the last of the dirty moss.

"I'll bring the fresh moss." Robinpaw offered.

Quailpaw flicked her tail to a pile of clean moss.

"I'll spread it." she meowed.

Quailpaw flicked her ear and padded out of the den. Robinpaw spread the moss in the den as Jaguartail returned.

"Thank you Robinpaw." she purred.

Daisytail, Larkpelt, and Willowfang followed and laid in their nests.

"Thank you Robinpaw." Daisytail meowed.

"Quailpaw did everything, I just spread the moss." Robinpaw admitted.

Larkpelt nodded.

"Now that's something I can belive. Robinpaw's not smart enough to clean our den while we're gone." she muttered.

"That's not true!" Jaguartail protested.

Willowfang rolled her eyes.

Robinpaw left the elders' den, angry. Of course she was smart enough to do that! She wasn't mouse-brained.

"All cats join beneath Great Ledge for a clan meeting!" Snowstar yowled.

The clan padded out of their dens.

"Earthsong, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready" Earthsong meowed

"I, Snowstar, leader of PetalClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Robinpaw meowed

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Robinpaw, from this moment you will be known as Robinstep. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of PetalClan."

Snowstar rested her muzzle on Robinstep's head and she licked her shoulder.

The other apprentices became Fallowtail, Harebounce, and Heathershine.

"Fallowtail! Harebounce! Heathershine! Robinstep!" the clan chanted before going back to their duties.

Quailpaw raced over to her.

"Every time we share a den you become something else," she muttered.

"I'm two months older than you." Robinstep explained.

"When I become a warrior you'll be an elder and when I'm an elder you'll be with StarClan." she muttered sarcastically.

Fallowtail was bouncing around the camp like a headless rabbit.

"I'm surprised they didn't call her Fallowbounce." Quailpaw meowed.

Robinstep giggled at Quailpaw's dry humor.

Russetclaw padded over to them.

"Hello Robinstep." he meowed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Quailpaw meowed slyly.

The apprentice went to join her siblings.

"Hi Russetclaw." Robinstep meowed coolly.

"Robinstep's a pretty name." he went on.

"Thank you."

_Don't let his charm get you!_

"Do you want to hunt with me tomorrow at sunset?" he asked.

"If I don't have a patrol." Robinstep meowed.

Russetclaw dipped his head and padded to join Olivefern.

Heathershine joined her.

"I saw that." she meowed.

Robinstep rolled her eyes.

"He's nothing special."

Heathershine snorted.

"Sure he's not."

"Time for our vigil." Robinstep meowed.

**Who's your favorite pairing? Tell me in a review or vote on my profile!**


	5. Bad Robin!

Heathershine yawned and Harebounce was nearly asleep. Fallowtail's energy still hadn't worn off and Robinstep was pacing to keep herself awake.

_**It's almost dawn Robinstep**_.

The comforting voice of her mother calmed her. Suddenly the sky became orange streaked with the sun's early rays. Windstrike poked his head out of the warriors' den and twitched his whiskers at the new warriors. Heathershine spotted him and slapped Harebounce with her tail. The tom snapped awake and saw Windstrike. The white warrior padded to meet them.

"Well I know who _I_ wouldn't leave on watch all night." he meowed.

Fallowtail was running around again and Windstrike just stared.

"You can speak now." he meowed.

Fallowtail looked up at him. "So our vigil's over?" she asked.

Her former mentor nodded.

"We can sleep?" Harebounce exclaimed.

"Go find a nest." Windstrike invited.

Harebounce raced to the warriors' den and soon after they all heard Watersong yowl.

"He won't have any ears." Heathershine joked.

Robinstep meowed her agreement and padded to the warriors' den.

"Robinstep over here." Russetclaw meowed.

Robinstep padded over and snuggled into the nest beside her friend. Heathershine laid on her other side. Olivefern and Harebounce were grooming each other. Fallowtail flicked her tail

"I knew he would forget Mousekit." she meowed.

Heathershine shook her head.

"He'll never forget her. He just needs someone to share his life with." she muttered, half asleep.

"I'm going on patrol Robinstep are you coming?" Fallowtail looked hopeful.

With a sigh, she nodded.

"See you at sunset." Russetclaw meowed.

Robinstep heaved herself to her paws and followed Fallowtail into the clearing. Bloomtail was assigning the day's patrols

"I need some cats for a hunting patrol." she meowed in her official tone.

"I'll go" Fallowtail meowed quickly.

"So Fallowtail, Robinstep, and who else?" Bloomtail demanded.

"I'll go Bloomtail"

Robinstep turned around to face Russetclaw.

"Okay Russetclaw, Fallowtail, and Robinstep"

Fallowtail took the lead and lead them into the forest. Then a ball of moss landed on Robinstep's head. Robinstep tackled Russetclaw and the tumbled into a stream.

"Hey! I'm not of RainClan or MistClan descent," Russetclaw protested.

Robinstep opened her mouth to reply.

"Rouges!" Fallowtail yowled.

Robinstep quickly left Russetclaw to flounder in the stream while she helped her friend. A dark ginger tom and a dark gray tom were just sitting in front of Fallowtail.

"Just kill us!" the gray tom wailed.

"We just got into a fight with a fox and he's badly injured. Could you help us?" the ginger tom meowed.

"I'll get Oakleaf." Fallowtail volunteered.

Russetclaw raced over.

"They're injured" Robinstep explained.

Fallowtail was already gone.

"How?"

"Fox fight"

"So?"

"That's rude besides they can join our Clan"

"We have enough warriors"

"The more we have the stronger we'll be"

"True"

"Now you see things my way"

"Yes I do. You're too nice"

"They drove a fox off our territory"

Oakleaf raced over with Fallowtail at her heels.

She quickly made a poultice and spread it on the gray tom's wounds.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself." the ginger tom meowed.

"I'm Fox and this is Storm."

Fallowtail nodded.

"I'm Fallowtail and this is Oakleaf, Russetclaw, and Robinstep." she meowed.

"They would make good warriors once they're patched up" Oakleaf meowed.

"Well I would like to join your Clan." Fox meowed.

"That's not for me to decide." Oakleaf explained.

"You three can go hunt." Oakleaf meowed.

"I'll help you," Fallowtail suggested.

Oakleaf nodded. Robinstep and Russetclaw padded away into the forest. The flowers were in full bloom and the trees were big and leafy.

"It's so beautiful." Robinstep meowed.

"Like you" Russetclaw purred.

Robinstep's pelt burned. How could Russetclaw make her feel so happy?

"Robinstep will you be my mate?" Russetclaw meowed.

"Huh"

Robinstep was shocked. This was too soon.

"Yes" she choked.

Russetclaw padded over to her and brought her closer to him.

"Good"

Robinstep swiped at him playfully and he countered. They spent the whole day playing. Then night fell.

"We should be getting back" Robinstep meowed.

"We don't have to" Russetclaw meowed, flicking his tail towards the gnarled roots of an oak.

Robinstep just padded inside and Russetclaw followed. There was just enough room for the both of them. Robinstep closed her eyes. Streamfeather was waiting for her.

"Mother" Robinstep greeted.

Four stars were lit brightly in the sky.

"Do the stars mean anything?"

"They don't have to" Streamfeather meowed.

"What do you mean?" Robinstep inquired.

"I don't know" Streamfeather meowed.

"Why don't you know?"

"Robinstep you always asked too many questions when there weren't any and yet you asked none when they need to be asked." Streamfeather meowed. Robinstep was confused.

The silver she-cat dipped her head and padded off until she appeared as a star.

"Time to get up"

Russetclaw's voice broke into her dream.

"Good morning" she yawned.

"You're so beautiful," he purred.

"We'll have some nice kits together"

Kits? He was already talking about kits.

They padded back to camp and met Bloomstar's glare.

"You two spent all day frolicking when you were supposed to be hunting?" she growled.

"Yes Bloomtail" Robinstep meowed.

"One moon confined to the camp with apprentice duties away from each other," she ordered.

"Bloomtail you can't keep two mates away from each other" Russetclaw meowed.

"I just did! You two are the reason Willowfang and Daisytail are dead"

Daisytail couldn't be dead! Robinstep raced to the elders' den. Jaguartail and Larkpelt were the only cats in the den. Daisytail and Willowfang were gone. She killed her own grandmother!

Fallowtail was chattering with Storm. Quailpaw was showing Fox around camp. The other cats were oblivious to what Robinstep was going through.

"We have two new warriors anyway. Stormheart and Foxpelt can't do your duties while you two help Foxpaw, Quailpaw, and Yellowpaw. So go clean the elders' den Robinpaw. Russetpaw you can help her" Bloomtail growled and whisked away.

"I hate you" Robinstep growled and walked to the elders' den.


	6. A Family?

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Snowstar-**white she-cat with pale gray flecks

Deputy** Bloomtail-**dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat** Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Moondapple**

Warriors

**Ivyfire-**dark ginger and light brown she-cat

**Yarrowpelt-**light brown she-cat

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Galepelt-**dark gray tom

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Rippleclaw-**dark gray tom

**Pantherclaw-**black tom

**Apprentice, Fishpaw**

**Weedpetal-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Watersong-**sleek blue-gray she-cat

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Tigerfur-**dark brown tabby tom

**Reedtooth-**black tom

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Windstrike-**long-furred white tom

**Adderpelt-**black tom

**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Russetclaw-**black, white, and ginger tom

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Irispelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

Queens

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat, mother of Fishpelt's kits: **Wispkit** (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks) and **Breezekit** (dark gray tom)

**Fallowtail**- pretty, light brown she-cat, expecting Stormheart's kits

**Heathershine-**light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Russetclaw's kits

**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat, Russetclaw's kits

Apprentices

**Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

**Fishpaw -**silver tabby tom

**Furzepaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Birdpaw-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Featherpaw-**pale gray she-cat

Elders

**Larkpelt-**pale gray she-cat

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Flowerstar-**tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy **Gingerpelt-**dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Stormcloud-**very small very dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Sunpaw** (spotted golden she-cat)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

**Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

Queens 

Elders **Brackenstem-**ginger tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Wildstar-**very old gray, ginger, brown, and white tom

Deputy **Gentlestream-** pale gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Moonshadow-**pale gray she-cat

**Volefur-**black she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

Queens **Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Bramblespots-**molted brown tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Summerstorm-**white she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Ashfoot-**very pale gray tom

**Ivyvine-**white she-cat

**Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

Queens **Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Redfur-**very dark ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Brightfeather-**small pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw **(pale she-cat)

Warriors **Breezefur-**black tom

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw** (dappled gray she-cat)

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

Elders **Rosepelt-**dark ginger she-cat

Moondapple looked at Robinstep seriously.

"Robinstep, you're expecting Russetclaw's kits."

Robinstep dipped her head and left the medicine den.

"Hey Robinstep!" Fallowtail called.

Robinstep went to join her friend.

"Hey Fallowtail, Heathershine,"

"So… 'He's nothing special' huh" Heathershine meowed.

"Heathershine!" Russetclaw called.

The light tabby went to join Robinstep's mate. He brushed muzzles with her and they padded off, tails entwined. Fallowtail turned her head away from Robinstep, guilty. Robinstep glared at Fallowtail.

"Fallowtail, what's going on?"

Fallowtail shook her head.

"Robinstep, I'm sorry but Russetclaw is in love with my sister. You, to him, were a one-night stand." Fallowtail sighed.

Robinstep stared at Fallowtail in horror.

"I thought he loved _me._ Fallowtail what am going to do? Tell him I'm going to have his kits even though he loves my best friend?"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"You're my loyal best friend,"

"Oh. I don't know what you'll do about those kits though Robinstep. I'll help you as best I can because I'm expecting my own." Fallowtail meowed.

Robinstep looked around for Stormheart.

Fallowtail purred. Quailtail was sharing tongues with Foxpelt. Yellowtail was play-fighting with Eagleclaw and Foxwhisker was talking with Bloomtail. Every cat was in love but Heathershine was on that den-wrecker stuff and Robinstep was lonely. Robinstep and Fallowtail padded to the nursery together. When Robinstep woke up Heathershine was laying in the nursery, looking pregnant.

"Heathershine, you know you're wrong for mating with Robinstep's mate and carrying his kits. Especially when she is too." Fallowtail was mewing

"She didn't treat him right so I stepped in." Heathershine retorted.

"You liked him so you, you went in and took him from his mate and future family." Fallowtail countered.

"You'll never understand how to survive Fallowtail. There are things you have to steal."

"Mates are one thing you don't." Fallowtail hissed and turned her back on Heathertail.


	7. The Kits of Russetclaw

Robinstep was breathing quickly. Oakleaf was at her side while Moondapple attended to Heathershine. Russetclaw was with Heathershine murmuring words of encouragement, completely unconcerned for Robinstep. Jaguartail, Quailtail, Fallowtail, and Tigerfur were at Robinstep's side.

"Push" Oakleaf meowed.

Robinstep yowled as her first kit was born. It was all black.

"She-cat" Oakleaf muttered.

She set the kit at Jaguartail's paws and the elder instinctively started licking the kit.

"Push" Moondapple muttered to Heathershine.

Moondapple wasn't too fond of Heathershine after discovering who the father of her kits was.

A single light brown tabby fell on the moss.

"That's your only kit," Moondapple meowed.

Heathershine lapped at her kit and Russetclaw covered her face in licks.

"Meet Ivykit," Heathershine purred.

Moondapple joined Oakleaf at Robinstep's side.

"Push" Oakleaf hissed.

Robinstep followed her orders and a second black kit was born.

"Tom"

"How many more?" Moondapple meowed.

Oakleaf ran her tail along Robinstep's flank.

"Four" the older medicine cat murmured grimly.

"Four?" Tigerfur inquired.

Oakleaf nodded.

"Push"

Robinstep heaved and a tortoiseshell slid onto the moss.

"She-cat" Moondapple announced and handed the tortoiseshell to Tigerfur.

Fallowtail was attending to the tom.

"Push" Moondapple meowed.

Robinstep's energy was draining fast.

A pale gray kit with ginger and black patches was born.

"She-cat" Oakleaf meowed

"Get back!" Fallowtail hissed suddenly.

Robinstep spotted Pricklekit and Picklekit peering at her. Fallowtail placed the tom beside Robinstep's belly.

"Push" Moondapple meowed.

Robinstep groaned and a white kit plopped onto the moss.

"Tom" Jaguartail meowed.

Oakleaf gave her a look and passed the kit to Quailtail.

"Push" Moondapple meowed.

A white kit with a black stripe was born.

"Tom" Oakleaf meowed.

Robinstep fell back in the moss. Tigerfur gave her a gentle lick between the ears and Jaguartail stroked her flank with her tail.

"Well done Robinstep" Moondapple purred.

Heathershine had one kit that looked like her and Robinstep had six kits that each resembled Russetclaw.

"What will you name them?" Fallowtail meowed.

"Well the tortoiseshell is Tawnykit, the black tom is Darkkit, the black she-cat is Ravenkit, the white tom is Whitekit,…I don't know what to name the others."

"Well the gray one with the black muzzle and ears and the ginger legs can be Oriolekit" Moondapple offered.

Robinstep nodded.

"The white one with the black stripe can be Blackkit" Fallowtail meowed."

"Perfect! Oriolekit, Darkkit, Tawnykit, Ravenkit, Blackkit, and Whitekit. Welcome to PetalClan my dear kits"


	8. Robinstep vs Heathershine

**Who wants to fulfill a quest for me? Read Moore12's "Picking on" story and do that for this on and you'll get a lot of plushies! PLEASE DO IT!**

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Bloomstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy** Watersong-**sleek blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

**Apprentice, Moondapple**

Warriors

**Ivyfire-**dark ginger and light brown she-cat

**Yarrowpelt-**light brown she-cat

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Galepelt-**dark gray tom

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Rippleclaw-**dark gray tom

**Pantherclaw-**black tom

**Apprentice, Fishpaw**

**Weedpetal-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Tigerfur-**dark brown tabby tom

**Reedtooth-**black tom

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Windstrike-**long-furred white tom

**Adderpelt-**black tom

**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Russetclaw-**black, white, and ginger tom

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Wisppaw**

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Irispelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat,

Queens

**Fallowtail**- pretty, light brown she-cat, mother of Stormheart's kits: **Pricklekit** (pale gray she-cat), **Pebblekit **(gray and silver tabby she-cat), and **Picklekit** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Heathershine-**light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Russetclaw's kit: **Ivykit** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat, mother of Russetclaw's kits: **Tawnykit** (tortoiseshell she-cat), **Ravenkit** (black she-cat), **Darkkit** (black tom), **Blackkit** (white tom wit a black stripe down his back), **Oriolekit **(small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs), and **Whitekit **(white tom)

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat, expecting Foxpelt's kits

Apprentices

**Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

**Fishpaw -**silver tabby tom

**Furzepaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Birdpaw-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Featherpaw-**pale gray she-cat

**Wisppaw**-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Elders

**Larkpelt-**pale gray she-cat

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat **Stormcloud-**very small very dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Sundapple** (spotted golden she-cat)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

**Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

Queens **Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

Elders **Brackenstem-**ginger tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Gentlestar-** pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Moonshadow-**pale gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Volefur-**black she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

Queens **Whitesnow-** white she-cat mother of **Snowkit** and **Flowerkit**

Elders **Bramblespots-**molted brown tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Summerstorm-**white she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Ivyvine-**white she-cat

**Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silentpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

Queens **Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Buzzardstar's kit: **Grasskit** (light brown tabby tom)

Elders **Redfur-**very dark ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Brightfeather-**small pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw **(pale she-cat)

Warriors **Breezefur-**black tom

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw** (dappled gray she-cat)

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

Elders **Rosepelt-**dark ginger she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat, former medicine cat PetalClan

Robinstep was completely overwhelmed. Six kits for a young cat like her was just too much, even with Fallowtail's help.

"Blackkit get over here!" Robinstep growled and the young tom-kit returned from where he was perched on a thin branch.

"Darkkit get away from the warrior's den now!"

"Uhh… Robinstep," Fallowtail meowed.

"Yes,"

"Where's Tawnykit?"

Robinstep looked around and spotted the kit tossing around fresh-kill. Robinstep raced out and snatched her kit up.

"Prey is only to be eaten," she chided to her kit as she took her back to the nursery.

Russetclaw padded into the nursery and walked past Robinstep and her kits to greet Heathershine and Ivykit.

"Ivykit would you like to explore the forest with me?" he asked, using an excited ton of voice.

Ivykit nodded eagerly and sprang up to go. Heathershine joined her and Fallowtail's kits raced over.

"Can we come?" Picklekit asked.

"I don't see why not." Russetclaw replied.

"What about us?" Whitekit asked.

"No. I'm only taking my kit, my niece and nephew."

"They're your kits too!" Robinstep yowled.

"You're not taking my kits anywhere!" Fallowtail added and swept Pricklekit and Picklekit back.

Russetclaw shrugged and picked up Ivykit by her scruff and Heathershine followed purring, tail entwined with Russetclaw's.

"We wanted to go!" Pricklekit protested.

"Robinstep, your father and I will take all of you out and Ivykit won't come." Fallowtail promised.

The kits continued to bounce around until noon when the kits finally settled down for a nap.

"It's scum like Russetclaw that makes me sick!" Fallowtail growled.

Stormheart joined them in the nursery.

"Fallowtail, Robinstep," he greeted.

Quailtail had been snoring the day away and finally stirred.

"Robinstep I think you're better off without him."

"How could he just ignore his own kits that way? My father hated me because I was a she-cat but he still stopped to glare at me."

"She's right you know," Fallowtail murmured to Quailtail.

"Really? Anyway, Russetclaw is just a jerk and Heathershine is a den-wrecker that's all. You've got Fallowtail and me. We're just like littermates." Quailtail meowed.

Russetclaw and Heathershine returned with a sleeping Ivykit.

Russetclaw delicately laid the kit in Heathershine's nest.

"Poor little kit just couldn't take the walk around the territory huh?" Russetclaw murmured to Heathershine.

"She's not even a moon old Russetclaw. I'm surprised that she lasted that long." Heathershine replied.

He gave her a lick between her ears and purred.

"Get me when she wakes up because I have a surprise for her," he murmured.

Heathershine nodded.

"Robinstep watch Ivykit for me because I'm going on patrol," Heathershine ordered and began to leave.

"I'm not watching your kit!" Robinstep snapped.

"By Clan law you have to,"

"She shouldn't have been born!" Robinstep shot back.

"Why is that!" Heathershine growled.

"You _**stole**_ Russetclaw from me! You bore his _**kit**_! I bore his _**kits**_! You have the _**nerve**_ to think StarClan _**approves**_ of this warriorery? You think I'm going to watch your _**useless, ugly, lump of a so-called kit!**_"

Heathershine growled and flattened her ears to her head.

"Fallowtail get your friend!" Heathershine hissed.

"I can't because she's right. You and Russetclaw shouldn't of had Ivykit," Fallowtail mewed.

"She's your niece!"

"I still know what is right and I love my niece but it's the truth she shouldn't have been born."

"Heathershine you must acknowledge what you did is wrong and that you shouldn't have gotten with Russetclaw especially when Robinstep didn't know." Quailtail meowed.

Heathershine knew she was beaten and whipped out of the nursery.

"Thanks," Robinstep mewed to her two best friends.


	9. Fighting and guess what? Fighting!

**Why is it hard to review? It's called read and review not read and on to the next one!**

***Oriolekit runs past and I stop her* Review or she gets it! I forgot Tawnystorm was a queen.**

**Tawnystorm-light brown she-cat mother of Windstrike's kits: Fernkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Willowkit (white she-cat)**

Quailtail had her kits. One kit, Rainkit seemed to appear out of nowhere. "She was born late," was her only reply and Robinstep wouldn't question her. The other kits were Rosekit, Redkit, Bluekit, and Greenkit. Rainkit was padding around the nursery curiously with Darkkit close behind.

"Darkkit go away!" she hissed but the black kit ignored her.

"Do you think Darkkit is padding after Rainkit?" Fallowtail purred.

Rosekit was wrestling with Tawnykit. The other kits often ignored Ivykit.

"Can I play?" the tabby kit begged.

"No!" Blackkit snapped.

"You never have any good games," Ravenkit added.

Ivykit bowed her head and curled up in her nest, whimpering.

"I think they should be nice to Ivykit. It's not her fault." Quailtail whispered.

Robinstep and Fallowtail agreed with the younger warrior.

"Ivykit go play," Fallowtail

The young kit pricked her ears.

Pricklekit and Picklekit glared at Ivykit as she padded up to them. Tawnykit stopped her playing with Rosekit and stared.

"Ivykit what do you want?" Oriolekit growled.

"To play," Ivykit whispered.

Oriolekit, as small as she was intimidated Ivykit.

"You're no fun at all!" Pricklekit protested.

"Yeah!" Whitekit agreed.

"Just let her play," Rainkit mewed.

All the kits turned to glared at her.

"Rainkit you don't know how the nursery works. We play and Ivykit doesn't okay?" Tawnykit explained.

"No that's not fair. How would you feel in we always played and you didn't. It's always okay unless it's you and I _know _none of you would like it," Rainkit protested.

"Well said Rainkit," Darkkit praised.

"You're the smartest kit ever,"

"You," Rainkit snapped, "need to leave me alone! You're the most annoying cat ever! Quit following me!"

Darkkit bowed his head and went to join Whitekit.

"Keep it down!" Tawnystorm growled.

"Fine Ivykit you can play with Rainkit," Tawnykit muttered.

"I have a game we can all play!" Rainkit suggested.

"What?" Oriolekit asked.

"PetalClan vs. BreezeClan"

"Cool! I'm Tawnystar of BreezeClan and my deputy is Whitefur!" Tawnykit declared.

"I'm Rainstar of PetalClan and my deputy is Pricklefoot!" Rainkit countered.

"Pickletail join BreezeClan!" Tawnykit called.

"Blackstripe!" Rainkit ordered.

"Rosethorn!"

"Bluewillow!"

"Greenfeather!"

"Ravenfeather!"

"Orioleflight!"

"Darkpelt!"

Tawnykit paused, Ivykit was the last one standing and it was her pick/

"Rainstar you'll regret the day you crossed our borders!" Tawnykit mewed.

"Tawnykit wait, BreezeClan crossed our borders and we left out Ivykit." Rainkit mewed.

"Fine, Ivytail!" Tawnykit growled.

"BreezeClan attack!" Tawnykit ordered and the kits, except Ivykit charged at Rainkit and her "warriors".

"Ivytail you too you're included in 'BreezeClan attack'" Tawnykit muttered in exasperation.

Ivykit scampered into the "battle".

"Rainstar you coward!" Tawnykit yowled.

Rainkit looked up and attacked Tawnykit.

Foxwhisker was watching the kits closely beside the queens.

Ravenkit pinned down Ivykit and it was apparent the Ivykit was the weakest of the kits. Tawnystorm's kits Fernkit and Willowkit raced out from behind her.

"You forgot us!" Willowkit mewed.

"Willowblossom you join RainClan and Ferntail you join BreezeClan," Rainkit suggested.

"Who's in each Clan?" Fernkit asked.

"Tawnykit, Whitekit, Picklekit, Rosekit, Greenkit, Oriolekit, and Ivykit are in BreezeClan and Pricklekit, Blackkit, Bluekit, Ravenkit, Darkkit, and I are in RainClan," Rainkit explained quickly before going back to battle Tawnykit. Oriolekit and Tawnykit turned on Rainkit. Rainkit reared up on her hind legs and crashed down on the other two kits. Oriolekit went to battle Pricklekit.

"Pricklefoot behind you!" Rainkit warned. Pricklekit turned around quick enough to see Oriolekit charging at her and rolled out of the way.

"The camp is under attack!" Foxpelt yowled.

Foxwhisker and Robinstep raced outside to see the camp flooded with LeafClan warriors.

Robinstep raced into battle to see the deputy's den flooded.

"Foxwhisker protect the kits," Robinstep called.

A she cat raced up ready to attack.

"Moonshadow!" Robinstep growled and raked her claws across Moonshadow's face, sending the deputy back towards the camp entrance.

"LeafClan retreat!" Gentlestar yowled.

"Shortest battle ever," Robinstep muttered. She turned to see Stormheart and Windstrike lying on the ground, not moving. Stormheart rolled over and got up and so did Windstrike so Robinstep went back to the nursery.

"That was short," Quailtail meowed.

Tawnystorm muttered an agreement.

Fallowtail shook her head.

"What was even the point of that battle?" she muttered.

Robinstep shrugged and went back to watching her kits.


	10. Extermination?

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Bloomstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy** Watersong-**sleek blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Ivyfire-**dark ginger and light brown she-cat

**Yarrowpelt-**light brown she-cat

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Galepelt-**dark gray tom

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Rippleclaw-**dark gray tom

**Pantherclaw-**black tom

**Weedpetal-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Tigerfur-**dark brown tabby tom

**Reedtooth-**black tom

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Windstrike-**long-furred white tom

**Adderpelt-**black tom

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Russetclaw-**black, white, and ginger tom

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Wisppaw**

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Irispelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat,

**Fishheart -**silver tabby tom

**Furzeflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Picklepaw**

**Birdwing-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

Queens

**Heathershine-**light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Russetclaw's kit: **Ivykit** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat, mother of Russetclaw's kits: **Tawnykit** (tortoiseshell she-cat), **Ravenkit** (black she-cat), **Darkkit** (black tom), **Blackkit** (white tom wit a black stripe down his back), **Oriolekit **(small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs), and **Whitekit **(white tom)

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat, mother of Foxpelt's kits: **Rosekit **(dark ginger she-cat), **Bluekit **(blue-gray she-cat), **Greenkit** (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes), **Rainkit** (small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks), and **Redkit** (dark ginger she-cat)

Apprentices

**Wisppaw**-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Pricklepaw** -pale gray she-cat

**Picklepaw** -dark brown tabby tom

**Willowpaw**-white she-cat

**Fernpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

**Larkpelt-**pale gray she-cat

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

Medicine Cat **Stormcloud-**very small very dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Sundapple** (spotted golden she-cat)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

**Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

Queens **Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat, mother of **Petalkit **and **Leafkit**

Elders **Brackenstem-**ginger tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Gentlestar-** pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Moonshadow-**pale gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Volefur-**black she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

Queens **Whitesnow-** white she-cat mother of **Snowkit** and **Flowerkit**

Elders **Bramblespots-**molted brown tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Summerstorm-**white she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Ivyvine-**white she-cat

**Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silentpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Redfur-**very dark ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Brightfeather-**small pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Moonbeam **(pale she-cat)

Warriors **Breezefur-**black tom

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

Elders **Rosepelt-**dark ginger she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat, former medicine cat PetalClan

Robinstep stood with pride beside her kits. They were about to become apprentices. The only thing that would make it better was it Heathershine could just be attacked by rouges and dragged away. Ivykit appeared fragile and weak beside Tawnykit, who was sleek and well muscled. Jaguartail was getting frailer as well as Larkpelt. Bloomstar was assigning mentors and shocked Robinstep by giving Heathershine Darkkit to mentor. Fallowtail would mentor Tawnypaw, Foxpelt would mentor Blackpaw, Foxwhisker was mentoring Oriolepaw, Ivyfire had Whitepaw and Kestreltalon had Ravenpaw. Bloomstar gave Ivypaw to Robinstep to mentor. Ivypaw looked so small and sickly as if Heathershine had been clawing the kit as well as starving her.

"Ivypaw why don't you go see Moondapple?" Robinstep suggested.

The apprentice pattered over to the silver medicine cat.

"MistClan, BreezeClan, and LeafClan are on their way here and it looks like they're on a raiding party." Galepelt reported.

Just then, the warriors of the previously mentioned Clan poured into their camp.

Fallowtail was herding the new apprentices into the nursery. Watersong and Foxwhisker were waiting outside the nursery.

"Attack!" Sunstar yowled.

She launched herself at the nearest warrior, which happened to be Tigerfur. The cats raced into the camp like a flood.

"Robinstep go get RainClan!"

Robinstep went out the back way and raced to RainClan territory. She crashed into Silvernight.

"Robinstep?" the tabby muttered.

"MistClan, BreezeClan, and LeafClan are attacking."

Silvernight's eyes grew round.

"I don't belive it!" a shocked mewed came.

The voice belonged to Harefoot.

"I'll inform Gingerstar!" the deputy promised and raced away faster than a hare.

"I'll go now" Silvernight offered and raced into PetalClan.

Harefoot returned with a patrol of about fifteen cats. Robinstep led them back to her camp. Bodies littered the clearing but PetalClan still fought bravely.

The RainClan warriors gave a fierce battle cry and streamed into the camp. Robinstep went to defend the nursery. Watersong was on the ground while Foxwhisker fought courageously. Robinstep clawed at the warrior refusing to let her kits get hurt. Cold realization that Watersong was dead made Robinstep fight harder because she knew they had killed her friend's mother. Quailtail poked her head out of the nursery and dragged Watersong into the nursery. Quailtail's shriek made Robinstep angrier and she attacked the nearest enemy and killed him. It happened to be the cat that killed Watersong.

"Retreat!" Gentlestar yowled and the LeafClan warriors disappeared.

MistClan had diminished to a few warriors because most had retreated. BreezeClan fought as if they had just joined the battle.

"BreezeClan is finished!" Buzzardstar declared casually.

BreezeClan walked out of the camp as if the battle hadn't happened. MistClan followed.

The clearing was littered with bodies and fur. Watersong, Irispelt, Ivyfire, Yarrowpelt, Galepelt, Rippleclaw, Pantherclaw, Weedpetal Tigerfur, Reedtooth, Windstrike, Adderpelt, Fishheart, and Wisppaw had all been killed in the battle.

"They tried to destroy us," Fallowtail whispered to Harebounce.

"We won't let them," she added as she limped to Moondapple.

"Thank you Gingerstar," Bloomstar meowed.

Gingerstar nodded. "We need five Clans in Eden not four,"' the ginger leader meowed.

Gingerstar gathered her warriors and led them back to their own territory.

As Robinstep went to see her sister she stepped in pools of blood. Patches of tortoiseshell, white, black, silver, ginger, gray, and brown fur lay on the ground. Robinstep looked at the cats grieving over the dead and her heart ached for them. Nightbreeze lost two kits in this battle. Wisppaw and Fishheart were with Breezekit who had died of white cough because he was so sickly like most of Nightbreeze's kits and Ashenkit who was so weak when she born that she barely suckle. Featherstorm was the strongest of Nightbreeze's kits. Featherstorm was Nightbreeze's last kit. Robinstep's kits poked their heads out of the nursery then padded out. Quailtail joined Robinstep beside the fresh-kill pile.

"It's like they tried to exterminate us," she murmured.

"They didn't care. They even knocked Bloomstar off of Highbranch."

Robinstep shook her head.

"What did we to them?" she hissed.

"StarClan knows," Quailtail muttered before going back to the nursery.


	11. The New Deputy

**I forgot one of Fallowtail's kits: Pebblekit (sliver and gray tabby she-cat)**

**Actually it's Pebblepaw who's mentored by Earthsong. Sorry!**

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Bloomstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy** Undecided(nominees: Robinstep, Heathershine, and Furzeflower)**

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Russetclaw-**black, white, and ginger tom

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Oriolepaw**

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Furzeflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Picklepaw**

**Birdwing-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Heathershine-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

Queens

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat, mother of Foxpelt's kits: **Rosekit **(dark ginger she-cat), **Bluekit **(blue-gray she-cat), **Greenkit** (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes), **Rainkit** (small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks), and **Redkit** (dark ginger she-cat)

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat, expecting Harebounce's kits

Apprentices

**Pricklepaw** -pale gray she-cat

**Picklepaw** -dark brown tabby tom

**Willowpaw**-white she-cat

**Fernpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ivypaw-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblepaw-**silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Tawnypaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ravenpaw**-black she-cat

**Darkpaw**-black tom

**Blackpaw**-white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolepaw-**small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitepaw-**white tom, mentor less

Elders

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**-spotted golden she-cat

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

Queens **Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat, mother of **Petalkit **and **Leafkit**

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat, mother of **Swiftkit**, **Icekit**,** Spottedkit, **and **Swankit**

**Harefoot-**light brown she-cat, mother of **Eaglekit** and **Wingkit**

Elders **Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar-**pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur-**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**(pale ginger and white she-cat)

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Lightfur-**white and pale gray tom

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Summerstorm-**white she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silentpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Ivyvine-**white she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Brightfeather-**small pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Moonbeam **(pale she-cat)

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Rivertail-**blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat, former medicine cat PetalClan

Bloomstar had just made her deputy nominations. Robinstep's competition was Heathershine and Furzeflower. Robinstep and Furzeflower were hunting together. Suddenly a vole scuffled in the undergrowth ad Furzeflower darted after it. Robinstep followed on silent paws. Furzeflower a running extremely close by the gorge and then the vole darted at the last minute that sent Furzeflower tumbling over. Robinstep darted forward and caught Furzeflower by the scruff and hauled her back to safer ground.

"Thanks Robinstep," Furzeflower puffed.

"I'd never let you of any cat fall," Robinstep assured.

The vole was staring at them. Robinstep rushed at it and killed it. She brought it back to Furzeflower who was licking her fur.

"Your attempted murderer," Robinstep meowed and dropped the prey at Furzeflower paws.

"Thanks," she mewed.

"Back to camp, Robinstep or big, bad Bloomstar'll have our tails off," Furzeflower mewed, jokingly.

"Oh really is that how you Furzeflower?" Bloomstar meowed as her patrol fanned out behind her. Heathershine and Russetclaw were with her.

"Oh Bloomstar don't take Furzeflower seriously. I'll bet Robinstep had that vole going so close to the gorge to kill my little sister," Heathershine hissed.

"Not a bad theory Heathershine but why would I _save_ Furzeflower if I was trying to 'kill' her," Robinstep growled.

"I have no problem with your family Heathershine, it's you and only you I have a problem with," she snarled.

Furzeflower got to her paws.

"Heathershine I'd really like to know why you couldn't just accept the fact that Robinstep had Russetclaw. It wasn't him and it wasn't Robinstep it was you," Furzeflower meowed.

Heathershine rolled her eyes.

"I don't get a side of the story?" Heathershine growled.

"No because I was there," Furzeflower retorted "So was Fallowtail and Birdwing,"

Heathershine flicked her tail. Russetclaw followed her up the hill back to camp.

"Your fight is stupid," Bloomstar meowed.

The camp was buzzing with conversation and Quailtail raced up to her.

"I've made my decision for deputy. The deputy will be Heathershine." Bloomstar meowed.

Robinstep saw the sky turned red. Protests rang out from every cat except Ivypaw and Russetclaw who had the audacity to cheer.

"Robinstep should be deputy," Fallowtail yowled.

Bloomstar had already moved on.

"Robinstep I always win," Heathershine meowed.

Robinstep snarled at the tabby cat that at one point Robinstep had once called friend.

"Whitepaw will be mentored by Dawnbreeze,"

Dawnbreeze hadn't had an apprentice since Lilypaw died.

Whitepaw nodded to his mentor.

"I won't let your son die," Dawnbreeze meowed.

Maybe it was because of Lilypaw, who also had white fur, that made Dawnbreeze say that.

Robinstep hadn't even known Lilypaw well.

"Quailtail's kits are ready to be apprentices. Rainpaw will be mentored by Harebounce, Redpaw will be mentored by Leafblossom, Greenpaw will be mentored by Nightbreeze, Bluepaw will be mentored by Birdwing, and Rosepaw will be mentored by Lionfur." Bloomstar meowed and disappeared into her den.

Ivypaw padded up to her.

"We're going hunting tomorrow," Robinstep meowed and padded away but Ivypaw followed.

"I like Blackpaw," she blurted.

Robinstep turned around to glare at Ivypaw.

"He likes Bluepaw," she added.

Robinstep just rolled her eyes and padded away. Robinstep could just imagine Ivypaw as a constant queen supplying the Clan with endless kits. Blackpaw wouldn't want that many kits. If she knew her son she knew he didn't like all she-cats like his father. He would stick to one cat unless it wasn't working. She knew it wouldn't work with Ivypaw. They were half-siblings for StarClan's sake!

"What do you think I should do?" she meowed.

"He's your half-brother!" Robinstep snapped and went to join Quailtail.

"Ivypaw likes Blackpaw?" she guessed.

"They're siblings!" Robinstep meowed.

"Russetclaw ignored them so much she probably didn't know," Quailtail pointed out.

Foxpelt purred with amusement.

"How about I talk to her?" he purred.

"Don't do that!" Quailtail hissed playfully and swatted at Foxpelt.

"Like I said before Russetclaw's a creep," Quailtail meowed.

"Huh?"

"I saw how you were looking at us Robinstep," Foxpelt added.

Robinstep shook her head.

"I'm going for a walk," Robinstep mewed.

"Want me to come?" Quailtail offered.

Robinstep shook her head.

She would bring back a kittypet for Ivypaw.


	12. Robinstep's Idea

Robinstep padded into twolegplace confidently. The brown tabby kittypet that stared out into the forest was on his fence post again with a few of his friends.

"Hey kittypets!" Robinstep called and padded to the fence.

"A forest cat!" a black tom meowed.

"Oh no some cat helps me protect my kits," a gray she-cat meowed in panic.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to take you to my camp and let you join my Clan." Robinstep meowed.

"If my leader asks, you're from GrassClan and the Clan's been destroyed," Robinstep meowed.

"Who are you?" The black tom meowed.

"I'm Robinstep of PetalClan. You need warrior names, but first what are your names?"

"I'm Blackie," the black tom meowed.

"Then your warrior name is Nightheart," Robinstep meowed.

The black tom dipped his head.

"What about you?" she asked, flicking her tail at the she-cat.

"Fern," the cat meowed.

"Then you shall be Streamtail," Robinstep meowed.

"I have kits," Streamtail meowed.

The light gray tabby went inside the twoleg nest and came back with two kits. One was light brown and the other was light gray like her mother.

"The brown kit is Dust and the gray one Soot." Streamtail meowed.

"Then they're Dustkit and Sootkit," Robinstep meowed.

Dustkit and Sootkit looked up at Robinstep curiously.

"What's your name?" Robinstep asked, flicking her tail at the small tortoiseshell she-cat, who looked like an apprentice.

"Twist," the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed.

"You're apprentice age so you're name will be Poppypaw,"

The brown tabby tom became Thistlefur, a gray she-cat became Rainpool, a white tom with brown patches became Patchtail, dark brown tom became Bearclaw, a dark gray tom became Jayheart, a pale ginger she-cat became Summerstorm, another black tom became Hailfur, a dark ginger tom became Volewhisker, a pale gray tom became Sagefrost, another apprentice-aged cat became Rabbitpaw, a silver tabby tom became Stripedclaw, a brown-black tom became Cricketspring, a light brown tom became Leafpelt, Streamtail's mate became Goosepelt, a gray tom became Reedtail, and a gray-black tom became Coldstorm.

"Poppypaw and Rabbitpaw can come with me today because they're apprentices but as for the rest of you I'll train you like warriors so you'll be able to fight when you need to." Robinstep meowed as a gray tabby kittypet raced out of her nest.

"Here comes Haiti," Reedtail muttered.

"Where are you taking my kits?" the pale gray tabby demanded.

"We're going to be warriors!" Rabbitpaw meowed.

"Blackie aren't you going to stop that wild cat!" Haiti snapped.

"Actually it's Nightheart and no I'm not. They're not in any danger." Nightheart meowed.

Haiti looked shocked but dipped her head.

"Come visit me if those wild cats don't kill you first," Haiti snorted and went back to her nest.

Rabbitpaw and Poppypaw bounced happily behind her.

"Bloomstar!" Robinstep meowed as she saw her ginger leader padding through the forest with Fallowtail, Quailtail, Willowpaw, Tawnypaw, and Stormheart.

"Robinstep what nonsense are you up to this time?" Bloomstar meowed.

"I thought we could repopulate the Clan with cats willing to join," Robinstep meowed.

Bloomstar nodded.

"These cats are willing to join," she asked.

"Yes Bloomstar,"

"They're apprentices?" Bloomstar observed.

"I'm Poppypaw and this is Rabbitpaw," Poppypaw meowed.

"What do you think Fallowtail?" Bloomstar meowed.

"I think it's a good idea," Fallowtail meowed.

Quailtail nodded and Stormheart meowed his agreement.

Tawnypaw and Willowpaw remained silent.

"Okay they can stay and since it was your idea you're in charge of finding willing cats," Bloomstar decided and led her patrol away. Robinstep led the two apprentices to camp and to the apprentices.

"Stay here until Bloomstar calls a meeting,"

Rabbitpaw's mentor was Quailtail and Poppypaw's mentor was Stormheart.

Robinstep was teaching Ivypaw an ambush move when Stormheart arrived with Poppypaw.

"This is the most energetic apprentice ever," Stormheart muttered.

Ivypaw attacked Robinstep while she was talking to Stormheart. Poppypaw's eyes rounded with horror.

"We have to fight to survive, Poppypaw. We wouldn't have territory to live on if we didn't fight" Stormheart explained to the shocked apprentice.

Robinstep purred at Ivypaw.

"Good ambush, I never saw it coming but you didn't have any counter-attacks ready." Robinstep meowed.

"Why don't we let Poppypaw and Ivypaw spar a bit?" Stormheart suggested.

Robinstep nodded and flicked her tail, telling the apprentices to begin. Poppypaw started by attacking Ivypaw. Ivypaw countered by giving Poppypaw to hard blows in her side. Poppypaw collapsed and Ivypaw padded over to see if she hurt the new apprentice. When Ivypaw looked down, Poppypaw lunged at her and pinned her on the ground. Ivypaw was still thin so she couldn't throw off the sleek apprentice. About two weeks later the rest of the cats joined PetalClan. Poppypaw and Rabbitpaw had been caught with Haiti but had an effective lie to justify being with the kittypet. Rabbitpaw, Robinstep, Fallowtail, Earthsong, and Pebblepaw were on a hunting patrol when Heathershine and Russetclaw raced past with Darkpaw trailing behind them.

"Heathershine why are you frolicking with Russetclaw instead of training my son?" Robinstep meowed sternly.

Heathershine turned around

"_I'm_ the deputy not _you_, because you lost remember," she retorted.

"Darkpaw join our hunting patrol," Robinstep meowed and led her son away from his mentor. Robinstep would bet Poppypaw was more skilled than Darkpaw. Bloomstar didn't have good apprentice placing skills.


	13. Robinstep's Treachery!

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Bloomstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy** Heathershine-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Russetclaw-**black, white, and ginger tom

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Oriolepaw**

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Greenpaw**

**Furzeflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Picklepaw**

**Birdwing-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat

**Summerstorm-**pale ginger she-cat

**Nightheart-**black tom

**Thistleclaw-**brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom

**Hailfur-** black tom

**Patchtail-**white tom with a brown patched tail

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost-**pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt-**molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Reedtail-**gray tabby tom

**Coldstorm-**dark gray-black tom

**Bearclaw-**dark brown, almost black tom

**Rainpool-**gray she-cat

Queens

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat, mother of Harebounce's kits: **Thymekit (**molted brown tom with green eyes),**Silverkit(**beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes), **Hazelkit** (light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes), and **Snakekit**(dark brown tom with amber eyes)

**Streamtail-**light gray tabby she-cat mother of **Sootkit**(light gray tabby she-cat) and **Dustkit**(dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentices

**Pricklepaw** -pale gray she-cat

**Picklepaw** -dark brown tabby tom

**Willowpaw**-white she-cat

**Fernpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ivypaw-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblepaw-**silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Tawnypaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ravenpaw**-black she-cat

**Darkpaw**-black tom

**Blackpaw**-white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolepaw-**small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitepaw-**white tom

**Rosepaw-**dark ginger she-cat

**Bluepaw-**blue-gray she-cat

**Greenpaw**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Rainpaw-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Redpaw**-dark ginger she-cat

**Rabbitpaw-**gray-brown tom

**Poppypaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**(black tom)

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**-spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**(dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Wingpaw(**dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes)

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Petalpaw(**pale gray she-cat with green eyes)

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**(dark ginger she-cat)

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Icepaw**(white she-cat with ice-blue eyes)

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

**Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

**Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**(dark ginger she-cat with black flecks)

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Swanpaw**(fluffy white she-cat)

Elders **Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar-**pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur-**black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Birchpaw**(light brown tabby she-cat)

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Lightfur-**white and pale gray tom

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silentpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Rivertail-**blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat, former medicine cat PetalClan

Robinstep couldn't take being second best. Bloomstar was going to see that she was the best choice for deputy. She'd rolled in ferns and toadstools before she decided to kill Heathershine. She sensed someone behind here and turned around to face Ivypaw.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Nothing I'm going to bed I was on watch." she explained.

The tabby apprentice trotted over to the apprentices' den and Robinstep continued to stalk over to the deputy's den. Robinstep watched Nightheart carefully because he was on watch. She sensed herself being watched.

_Everyone's sleeping except Nightheart. There's nothing to worry about._ she assured herself.

Slipping past the ferns she crept into Heathershine's den. StarClan would have to forgive this murder. She lunged and sunk her teeth into Heathershine's neck. The tabby deputy awoke but fell limp quickly. Finally letting go she let Heathershine's body fall to the ground.

The pretty, friendly tabby, the one everyone thought was so wonderful including Russetclaw, Robinstep's own mate was dead. The mother of Robinstep's own apprentice, Ivypaw was dead. The childhood friend the did the utmost treachery to Robinstep was dead. Heathershine was dead. One last thing to do: "HEATHERSHINE"S BEEN MURDERED!" she yowled at the top of her lungs.

The entire Clan raced into the clearing. Quailtail padded out of the warriors den with Fallowtail followed closely by her mate Foxpelt, her brother Foxwhisker, and Harebounce as well as a few other warriors. Streamtail and Olivefern padded out of the nursery cautiously. Nightbreeze looked skeptical and Moondapple, the medicine cat padded through the crowd and crouched at Heathershine's body. She quickly found the wound and checked her claws.

"She was killed with one bite to the throat there couldn't have been a struggle because there is no fur in her claws. She was killed in her sleep." Moondapple concluded.

"Who would do such a thing?" Earthsong meowed.

"Rouges?" Nightbreeze meowed.

"Maybe a warrior from an enemy Clan?" Summerstorm meowed.

Streamtail shook her head and Rainpool cuffed her over the ears.

The Clan muttered among themselves and Bloomstar looked most horrified. Moondapple pulled Robinstep aside. "Why?" she demanded.

"What?" Robinstep meowed truly puzzled.

"Why did you kill Heathershine?" she snapped.

Robinstep went back through the events before the murder. A pair of eyes were watching from the depths of the medicine den.

"She knew what she did and so do you!" Robinstep snapped.

Moondapple shook her head.

"Over Russetclaw! Seriously Robinstep," Moondapple meowed in disbelief.

"She wasn't training Darkpaw right either," Robinstep meowed.

Moondapple gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Robinstep that's no reason to kill any cat but what's do is done. Only StarClan can judge you," Moondapple meowed and turned to leave.

"You talk you'll be with Heathershine." Robinstep growled.

Moondapple rolled her eyes.

Bloomstar looked up. "The new deputy shall be Robinstep."

Fallowtail meowed encouragement and Summerstorm dipped her head. Nightheart was looking down at Heathershine.

Robinstep dipped her head. "I'll do my best."

_To kill you _she added silently.


	14. Suicide!

**I don't own Warriors. Technically this isn't warriors because my series is called gazers so yeah. Anyway read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died and my other 4 stories. They feel so unloved.**

Robinstep was leading a patrol to the BreezeClan border. Buzzardstar had shown how untrustworthy he was during the extermination attempt led by Gentlestar. Quailtail, Tawnypaw, Russetclaw, Foxwhisker, and Rainpaw made up her patrol. Lionfur and Grassfur had retired and Quailtail had been assigning as Darkpaw's mentor. Robinstep stopped the patrol and nodded for them to hunt. Russetclaw padded to the stream. Tawnypaw and Rainpaw were practicing stalking. Quailtail and caught a thrush and Foxwhisker had a vole. Russetclaw had been a sad cat ever since Heathershine was murdered.

_Serves him right!_ she thought bitterly.

Russetclaw suddenly collapsed.

Rainpaw, Quailtail, and Foxwhisker raced to his side. Quailtail pulled Russetclaw away from the stream.

"HE'S DEAD" Rainpaw shrieked.

"He's dead?" Tawnypaw meowed in disbelief.

Foxwhisker and Quailtail looked shocked.

"So he drowned himself then?" Robinstep meowed calmly.

"I guess he did," Quailtail replied

Rainpaw's fur was fluffed out as if she were facing a thousand enemies.

Tawnypaw looked unconvinced.

"Quailtail, Foxwhisker take the body back to camp and send Ivypaw, Harebounce, and Fallowtail to me." she ordered.

Quailtail nodded and began dragging Russetclaw's body back to camp.

"What can you scent?" she asked Rainpaw.

"Death and destruction. I smell it from you," Rainpaw meowed ominously.


	15. A Moment with Moondapple

**I don't own Warriors. Technically this isn't warriors because my series is called gazers so yeah. Anyway read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died and my other 4 stories. They feel so unloved.** **The challenge is still going you know. One of you readers has to be sarcastic enough to fufill the challenge. You know you want these virtual plushies. :) Also who's your favorite character. Also who voted on my profile that HeatherXRusset was their favorite pairing. Even if Robinstep is a sadist that's cold.**

Moondapple paced the ground. Quailtail was sitting with her because she had snagged a claw.

"It's the prophecy!" she muttered to herself.

"What 'after heather loses its shine a russet's claw will die'" Quailtail meowed sarcastically.

"Quailtail stop making fun of me," Moondapple muttered.

"Don't blame it on yourself. I knew he had bees in his brain," Quailtail meowed.

"I'm blaming Oakleaf and Streamfeather." Moondapple meowed.

Quailtail looked at Moondapple.

"Do you have bees in your brain because I can knock them out very easily," she meowed.

Moondapple glared at the warrior.

"The prophecy was ' a robin will rise and kill blooms after the snow melts, give birth to a black raven, a tawny oriole, and a white darkness unless an oak stream drowns it first' and look," she meowed.

"So Streamfeather and Oakleaf were supposed to kill Robinstep? That would mean we wouldn't have Tawnypaw, Blackpaw, Ravenpaw, Whitepaw, Darkpaw, or Oriolepaw and Heathershine could've had Russetclaw and the kittypets wouldn't have joined the Clans. The extermination attempt would have succeded because Robinstep went to get RainClan. Then again she would've sent me and I'm faster. I still don't see what that has to with Heathershine and Russetclaw dying," she reasoned.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," Moondapple began and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Robinstep killed Heathershine,"

Quailtail's eyes filled with horror.

"I can't belive it!" she exclaimed.

Robinstep padded in.

"Can't belive what?" she asked.

"That Darkpaw's doing so well in his training," Quailtail lied.

"Really?" Robinstep's eyes were bright blue.

"So how's being deputy?" Moondapple asked.

"Good. I have to organize a patrol see you later," she replied and went into the clearing.

"I wonder how it doesn't weigh on her conscience," Quailtail meowed.

Moondapple shook her head.

"She might be a sadist." Moondapple meowed.

Quailtailtail nodded and limped out of the den.


	16. Gathering and Filler Chapter

**I don't own Warriors. Technically this isn't warriors because my series is called gazers so yeah. Anyway read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died and my other 4 stories. They feel so unloved.** **The challenge is still going you know. One of you readers has to be sarcastic enough to fufill the challenge. You know you want these virtual plushies. :) Also who's your favorite character. Also who voted on my profile that HeatherXRusset was their favorite pairing. Even if Robinstep is a sadist that's cold. PLEASE do the challenge! Acreus(I think that's right)100 you have good sarcasm and complaints!**

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Bloomstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Oriolepaw**

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Greenpaw**

**Furzeflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Picklepaw**

**Birdwing-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Summerstorm-**pale ginger she-cat

**Nightheart-**black tom

**Thistleclaw-**brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom

**Hailfur-** black tom

**Patchtail-**white tom with a brown patched tail

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost-**pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt-**molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Reedtail-**gray tabby tom

**Coldstorm-**dark gray-black tom

**Bearclaw-**dark brown, almost black tom

**Rainpool-**gray she-cat

Queens

**Olivefern-** pale gray she-cat, mother of Harebounce's kits: **Thymekit (**molted brown tom with green eyes),**Silverkit(**beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes), **Hazelkit** (light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes), and **Snakekit**(dark brown tom with amber eyes)

**Streamtail-**light gray tabby she-cat mother of **Sootkit**(light gray tabby she-cat) and **Dustkit**(dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentices

**Pricklepaw** -pale gray she-cat

**Picklepaw** -dark brown tabby tom

**Willowpaw**-white she-cat

**Fernpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ivypaw-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblepaw-**silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Tawnypaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ravenpaw**-black she-cat

**Darkpaw**-black tom

**Blackpaw**-white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolepaw-**small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitepaw-**white tom

**Rosepaw-**dark ginger she-cat

**Bluepaw-**blue-gray she-cat

**Greenpaw**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Rainpaw-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Redpaw**-dark ginger she-cat

**Rabbitpaw-**gray-brown tom

**Poppypaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders **Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**(black tom)

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**-spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**(dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Wingpaw(**dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes)

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Petalpaw(**pale gray she-cat with green eyes)

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**(dark ginger she-cat)

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Icepaw**(white she-cat with ice-blue eyes)

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

**Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

**Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**(dark ginger she-cat with black flecks)

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Swanpaw**(fluffy white she-cat)

Elders **Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar-**pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur-**black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Birchpaw**(light brown tabby she-cat)

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Lightfur-**white and pale gray tom

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silentpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Rivertail-**blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Oakleaf-**dark brown she-cat, former medicine cat PetalClan

Robinstep padded to her first gathering as deputy. Bloomstar was ahead of her followed by Fallowtail. Fallowtail had been quiet since the deaths of Heathershine and Russetclaw. Stormheart was at her side and she leaned against his shoulder. Quailtail was with Foxwhisker, Foxpelt, and Rainpaw. Quailtail flicked her tail at the group of RainClan cats. Among them Ivywhisker and her last daughter Petalpaw. Her daughters Rainkit and Mistkit had died a few hours after birth and Leafkit had found deathberries in the medicine den. Petalpaw seemed healthy and strong. Foxwhisker brushed muzzles with Ivywhisker as if they were mates. Quailtail and Foxpelt were speaking with Rainpaw. Harefoot, the former deputy and Snowyday joined the small group of cats. Ivywhisker was telling Rainpaw something and Robinstep caught the word "mother". Robinstep dismissed it as Ivywisker telling her that she was Petalpaw's mother but the way the Rainpaw and Petalpaw resembled each other and Ivywhisker and Foxwhisker could only mean they were kin. Robinstep could connect it to Rainpaw's mysterious appearance among Quailtail's litter but Foxwhisker stuck to the warrior code. Then again it would easy to have kits with an enemy cat. Just as easy as a killing Heathershine was. Darkpaw and Ravenpaw gave her a look as if she had done something wrong. Nightheart glanced at her with anger in his bright green eyes. Hailfur gave her the same hateful glance.

_They know something_ she thought.

"Robinstep!" Dapplefur called out.

"Dapplefur!" she purred.

"I heard Heathershine died and you're deputy now," she meowed.

"Yes I am," Robinstep declared.


	17. Who's kit?

Robinstep purred to herself. She had been given another apprentice, Thrushpaw. The youg apprentice had been taken in by the Clan soon after the death of Olivefern's kits Hazelkit and Snakekit. The two kits had wandered away from camp into the stream. The bodies had been found by Rainpaw, or Raincloud. Her kits as well as Quailtail's kits had been made warriors.

"Mother?" came a soft voice.

"Yes Ravenwing?" she muttered.

"Do you want me to lead a hunting patrol?" she inquired.

"No I want a border patrol. Tell Tawnystorm to lead a hunting partol." Robinstep ordered.

"Yes mother." Ravenwing replied.

Bloomstar was calling a Clan meeting.

Robinstep padded out of her den. Fallowtail and Harebounce crept out of the warrior's den, followed by Olivefern and Summerstorm. The elders were next and Moondapple poked her head out of her den. Whitefoot and Fernleaf were just coming back from hunting and Foxwhisker was leading in a patrol.

"BreezeClan scent makers have been found on our side of the border." Bloomstar announced.

The clamor that followed wasn't surprising to Robinstep. The Clan didn't like BreezeClan as it was so a battle wasn't too far off. The news, however, wasn't new to Robinstep. Being the deputy had advantages.

"Can you believe them?" Yellowtail muttered.

"It was expected at some point." Robinstep replied.

"As long as it wasn't RainClan." Foxwhisker muttered.

"So you wouldn't have to fight Ivywhisker?" Robinstep inquired.

Yellowtail and Foxwhisker exchanged a galnce.

"What do you know?" Yellowtail snapped.

"Raincloud." Robinstep replied.

"She is Quailtail's daughter." Foxwhisker retorted.

"Or is she yours?" Robinstep inquired.

"She's Quailtail's" Yellowtail insisted.

"Raincloud is my kit!" Quailtail interjected.

Robinstep rolled her eyes and padded off to her den, not caring about the rest of the meeting.


	18. Bye Bye Bloomstar

**I don't own Warriors. Technically this isn't warriors because my series is called gazers so yeah. Anyway read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died and my other 4 stories. They feel so unloved.** **The challenge is still going you know. One of you readers has to be sarcastic enough to fufill the challenge. You know you want these virtual plushies. :) Also who's your favorite character. Also who voted on my profile that HeatherXRusset was their favorite pairing. Even if Robinstep is a sadist that's cold. PLEASE do the challenge! Acreus(I think that's right)100 you have good sarcasm and complaints!**

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Bloomstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy**Robinstep-**small pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Stormheart-**dark gray tom

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

******Olivefern-**pale gray she-cat

**Furzeflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Picklepaw**

**Birdwing-**light brown she-cat with a white wing-shaped patch on her side

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Tawnystorm-**light brown she-cat

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat

**Summerstorm-**pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Thymepaw**

**Nightheart-**black tom

**Thistleclaw-**brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom

**Hailfur-** black tom

**Patchtail-**white tom with a brown patched tail

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost-**pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt-**molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Reedtail-**gray tabby tom

**Coldstorm-**dark gray-black tom

**Bearclaw-**dark brown, almost black tom

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Rainpool-**gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Ivypelt-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblestorm-**silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Tawnyflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ravenwing**-black she-cat

**Darkfoot**-black tom

**Blackstripe**-white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolefeather-**small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitefoot-**white tom

**Rosetail-**dark ginger she-cat

**Bluesky-**blue-gray she-cat

**Greensky**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Raincloud-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Redsky**-dark ginger she-cat

**Streamtail-**light gray tabby she-cat

Queens **Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes, expecting

Apprentices

**Pricklepaw** -pale gray she-cat

**Picklepaw** -dark brown tabby tom

**Willowpaw**-white she-cat

**Fernpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Rabbitpaw-**gray-brown tom

**Poppypaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Sootpaw-**light gray tabby she-cat

**Dustpaw-**dark brown tabby tom

**Thymepaw-**molted brown tom with green eyes

**Silverpaw-**beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Thrushpaw-**dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Elders **Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

******Kestreltalon**_******-**_molted brown tom

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**-spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**(dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Wingshadow-**dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

** Petalstorm-**pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Appleflower-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**(dark ginger she-cat)

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Icepaw**(white she-cat with ice-blue eyes)

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

******Ravenfeather-**black tom

**Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

**Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**(dark ginger she-cat with black flecks)

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Swanpaw**(fluffy white she-cat)

Elders **Silvernight-**silver tabby she-cat

**Reedtooth-**red-brown tom

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar-**pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur-**black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

**Apprentice, Flowertail **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Birchpaw**(light brown tabby she-cat)

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Lightfur-**white and pale gray tom

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Gingersnap**-dark ginger she-cat

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Silentpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Rivertail-**blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Haiti-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

Robinstep's next target was her leader, Bloomstar. After organizing the patrols, she pondered how to kill Bloomstar. She could set her on fire, murder her, knock her over the gorge, feed her to foxes or badgers, kill her on the roads, or even start a war with all the Clan involved and miss the battle. _The gorge is perfect! It will look like an accident!_ She thought. _**Not to StarClan**_ her mother's voice said softly. The beautiful silvery white she-cat with stars in her fur that had bore her and Moondapple appeared faintly in front of her.

"Streamfeather?" she breathed.

Streamfeather nuzzled her kit and frowned.

"Stop killing." her mother ordered

Robinstep snarled and Streamfeather disappeared._ Who is she?_

_**Your mother**__?_

_So?_

_**I am asking you to stop this nonsense I want you beside me not in the place of no stars!**_

_Maybe I don't want to go to StarClan!_

_**Okay Robinstep have it your way. Your father won't care for you anymore than he did when I was alive. He didn't love me, he wanted kits. Male kits, Moondapple is a medicine cat and that's what he feels she-cats should do besides be a queen.**_

_Father will pay for killing you and Mousekit! Trust me._

_**You must be able to forgive!**_

_He's mad because I'm a she-cat why should I forgive him!_

_**I'll see you in your dreams tonight. Goodbye Robinstep.**_

Robinstep could have sworn she felt a lick between the ears and her mother's milk scent wreathed around her. The next day she decided to go hunting with Bloomstar. An argument with her foolish and weak mother had given her all the anger she needed to be n a rampage. Bloomstar padded a little too close to the gorge and with just the two of them Robinstep had every advantage she needed. She launched herself at Bloomstar and knocked over the edge.

"Robinstep what have you done!" she shrieked before falling on the sharp rocks below.

One went straight through her belly and blood flowed like a sticky river onto the ground. Robinstep smirked with triumph and trotted happily away, until she met Moondapple at the edge of the forest.

"You're a murderer." she growled.

"You can't change me because you're my sister. We need to go to the cave tonight anyway. I can't be a leader without my nine lives." Robinstep replied.

"Whatever Robinstep, you can't expect StarClan to accept you."

Back at camp Robinstep announced Bloomstar's death and that tonight she would be going with Moondapple to the Cave. At the Cave, Robinstep gazed at the Stone of Mystery. Laying down she touched her nose to the ancient stone. Moondapple curled up beside her. She woke up outside the cave with Moondapple at her side.

"They're coming." the molted medicine cat meowed.

The stars seemed to be getting closer until it was apparent they were cats. She spotted all the cats she had once knew at the front.

Streamfeather padded forward first.

"I give you a life of motherhood. Use it to _**protect**_ every cat in your Clan."

Her mother touched her nose to Robinstep's forehead and pain jolted into her body. Streamfeather moved away without the slightest bit of remorse for her kit. Bloomstar quickly took her place. "I give you a life of suspicion. Use it to make sure YOU don't pick a murderous deputy." she hissed.

She touched noses with her former deputy. Robinstep felt like the ground disappeared beneath her and she was falling. Then the ground reappeared and sliced through her. Is that what she had done to Bloomstar? Heathershine replaced Bloomstar.

"I give you this life of forgiveness. Use it to get over your toughest grudges."

Heathershine's touch sent a heat of anger through her but then realization and forgiveness, cool as water flowed through her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you loved Russetclaw that much." she murmured and padded away.

A tawny kit padded happily to Robinstep.

"Mousekit!" Robinstep squeaked happily.

"I give you a life of friendship. Use it to make alliances to protect the Clan." Mousekit meowed.

A life flowed into her, warm as honey suddenly filled with questioning. As Mousekit trotted away, Robinstep looked back at Moondapple. The silver cat blinked at her. Robinstep turned around to face Irispelt.

"I give you a life of courage. Use it to do what is right."

The tortoiseshell touched noses with Robinstep and the rage to face all the Clans on her own flowed through her. Irispelt padded away and Ivyfire raced over. The dark ginger and tabby she-cat looked happier the Streamfeather.

"I give this life of Joy. Use it to know when to celebrate a job well done."

Happiness flowed through Robinstep and she felt like she was floating on air. As Ivyfire moved away, Russetclaw replaced her.

"I give you this life of loyalty. Use it to stick to your decisions." he meowed.

As he touched, her pain seared her not injury pain but heart pain. She felt her heart split in two as she loved two and a decision changed her life. Meeting kits from two cats and struggling to be fair. Then the death of one and the need to follow.

"I still love you." he whispered. Then padded away.

Jaguartail was next.

"I give you a life of tenacity. Use it to get what your Clan needs."

Robinstep felt a world of obstacles and maneuvering every one with ease.

The last came, Daisytail.

"I give you this life of wisdom. Use it to lead your Clan with wisest decisions."

Daisytail touched noses with Robinstep and calm moonbeams seemed to radiate from her.

The cats of StarClan stood and merged as one voice. "We now welcome you as Robinstar!"

Robinstar! Robinstar! Robinstar!" Robinstar jolted awake and Moondapple stirred beside her.

"Time to get back to camp." she yawned. They trotted back to camp silently and Robinstar made her first announcement as leader.

"The new deputy shall be Raincloud."

Raincloud was a young cat who had been made a warrior only two moons ago. Her son Blackstripe quickly yowled in disappointment but she ignored him. This was her Clan and these were her decisions.

"I haven't had an apprentice!" Raincloud interrupted.

"You can have Stripedpaw." Robinstar meowed.

"Who?" Quailtail inquired.

"That ball of fluff next to Sootpaw!" Robinstar snapped and padded to her den.


	19. Robinstar's random show of soul

Robinstar was sitting on Highbranch observing her Clan. Raincloud was organizing patrols while Earthsong and Yellowtail sunned themselves in front of the nursery. There were no kits in the Clan currently but Yellowtail's kits were due soon. Moondapple approached Robinstar cautiously.

"Robinstar." the silver cat greeted.

"What is it Moondapple?" Robinstar inquired, annoyed.

"I've had a dream." the medicine cat explained.

"What is it?" Robinstar growled.

"It was a fire raging though the camp but there weren't cats in camp. There was a robin and the robin couldn't escape no matter how high it flew. After the robin was burned a single, tiny rain cloud stopped the fire." Moondapple explained.

"What does it mean?" Robinstar muttered, uninterested.

"I'm not sure." Moondapple replied and went back to her den.

The newest warriors, Picklenose and Fernleaf were beside the fresh-kill pile. Whitefoot joined them and entwined his tail with Fernleaf's. Picklenose said something good-naturedly and Whitefoot chuckled. Fernleaf and Whitefoot soon left camp and Robinstar smiled to herself.

_My son is in love with Fernleaf_. she thought.

Blackstripe had been padding after Raincloud for a while but Robinstar knew that her deputy fancied Darkfoot much more. She had suggested Bluesky, Raincloud's less pretty 'sister' as Quailtail claimed but Blackstripe only shook his head and said that she was too bold. Rosetail was Quailtail's boldest kit however, she was the most like Quailtail herself. Despite the name 'Rosetail' she was anything but sweet.

"Morning mother." Blackstripe meowed as he climbed onto the branch beside her.

"Hello Blackstripe." Robinstar meowed and gave her son a lick between the ears.

"I think I like Bluesky." he meowed.

"You should. She's a fine cat. Not as pretty as Raincloud but she's a good cat." Robinstar meowed.

"She's going to have my kits." he announced.

"Now?" Robinstar inquired.

"No but I asked her and she said yes." he replied proudly.

"That's wonderful. When did she say?" Robinstar asked.

"After Yellowtail's kits are apprenticed." he replied and went to meet the blue-gray warrior by the fresh-kill pile.

"They're growing up." Robinstar purred to herself.

"You didn't expect for us to be kits forever did you?" Tawnyflower inquired.

"I'd hoped." Robinstar chuckled.

"Any toms suit your interest?" she added.

"Not yet but I think Leafpelt has a thing for me." Tawnyflower replied.

"Talk to him. You'll like him." Robinstar replied.

"Thank you mother. I wonder what we'd do without you." her daughter replied and darted off.

"To think you killed Bloomstar and Heathershine." Moondapple meowed.

"Moondapple I'd kill you if you had an apprentice. Go to your den and stay there." Robinstar ordered.

"Where's my sister and who's this murderer that's in her place?" Moondapple snarled.

Robinstar turned to stare at her sister.

"I'm still a mother." she replied coolly.

"Robinstar, I think you should go to the Cave and ask for forgiveness." Moondapple suggested quietly.

"Never." Robinstar muttered in disgust.

Moondapple dipped her head and walked back to her den.

Raincloud went back to her den and the clearing was nearly empty.

Yellowtail's piercing shriek sent Moondapple racing to the nursery. The Clan was gathering outside of the nursery while Earthsong backed out. Robinstar joined Quailtail and Foxwhisker. Willowblossom was standing beside her mother Tawnystorm and Robinstar noticed how the two warriors had similar structures. Both of them were very slender. Suddenly Sootpaw raced into the camp.

"Our patrol has been attacked!" she shrieked.

"Raincloud send a battle patrol!" Robinstar ordered and jumped onto Highbranch.

"Attention PetalClan! We have been attacked!" she yowled.

The clamor was astounding. The Clan could not believe that they had been attacked.

"Who was it?" Raincloud asked.

"BreezeClan and LeafClan!" Jayheart yowled as he ran into camp.

The tom looked like he was panicking and Darkfoot set his tail on the tom's shoulder to calm him down.

"They're on their way right now!" Jayheart chocked out.

"Where's Birdwing?" Furzeflower inquired.

"They killed her!" Sootpaw squeaked.

"What about Patchtail?" Rosetail asked fearfully.

"He was right behind me." Jayheart stammered.

Suddenly Patchtail burst into camp with two LeafClan warriors on his heels.

"Attack!" Raincloud yowled.

"Wait!"

The cats all stopped and turned to see the medicine cat apprentice of LeafClan padding into camp.

"LeafClan, I'm the sole medicine cat of this clan and I'm not treating unnecessary wounds. They did not attack us so there is no reason to fight. I'm not Otterfoot and I will not care for cats that should not be injured in the first place." she meowed and flicked her tail.

The LeafClan cats snarled but they followed their medicine cat. The BreezeClan cats were speechless but then turned and growled at the PetalClan cats. They attacked the nearest cat which happened to be Furzeflower. Yellowtail was still kitting and Robinstar's Clan was in a full out war with BreezeClan. She leapt on a warrior's back and dug her claws in. She felt the spine beneath her claws and slashed her claws through the soft flesh between the bones. The tom groaned in agony before collapsing.

He'll never fight again! she thought to herself.

Now she found herself face-to-face with the BreezeClan deputy.

"Cherryfoot!" she snarled.

"I didn't want this battle." Cherryfoot meowed and raced away.

A few warriors followed her but the rest kept fighting behind Buzzardstar and Gingersnap who fought as a second deputy.

Considering that Buzzardstar might replace the cowardly Cherryfoot for the braver Gingersnap Robinstar summoned Blackstripe to kill the BreezeClan she-cat. Her son followed her orders and it was then that Buzzardstar called the retreat.

"He just wants us to know BreezeClan has a new leader." Summerstorm meowed.

"He's been leader for a few months." Rainpool pointed out.

"Almost a year." Quailtail corrected.

"Yellowtail's kits are here!" Moondapple meowed as she padded out of the nursery.

"I also have marigold, horsetail, and cobwebs for the wounded." she added.

Robinstar went to see the new kits. In Yellowtail's nest lay two ginger kits and a little golden brown one.

"Their names are Scorchkit, Sunkit, and Hawkkit" Yellowtail purred.

"You know they're supposed to be warriors right?" Robinstar inquired.

"I had my kit's a bit late. So what?" Yellowtail retorted.

"I'm just joking." Robinstar meowed.

"I know." Yellowtail meowed and flicked her ears.

Earthsong was curled in her nest.

"I can't believe my mentor is having kits." Robinstar purred.

"One kit. Moondapple told me." Earthsong meowed and stretched.

"BreezeClan's getting too rowdy. We need to take the attack to them if we want some peace. You know they'll come with the cronies in LeafClan. All we have to do is talk to RainClan and convince MistClan to defend our cause and we can attack them." Earthsong meowed.

"That's not a bad strategy. I'll think about it." Robinstar meowed before going back to her den to end her eventful day.

The bodies in the clearing were being grieved upon by their loved ones. Robinstar came over to see Birdwing, Furzeflower, Willowblossom, Tawnystorm, Stormheart, and Olivefern had been killed.

"This is extermination attempt two." Foxwhisker meowed to Quailtail.

His sister nodded.

"They killed our mother. This time we all made it out alive." she replied.

"Extermination two?" Summerstorm inquired.

"Before you came BreezeClan and LeafClan joined up and killed about ten of our Clanmates." Grassfur meowed.

"My other sister was killed then." he added.

"Yarrowpelt." Foxwhisker nodded.

"I want those BreezeClan cats to come back so I can rip off their pelts." Dustpaw snarled.

"Don't say such!" Streamtail scolded.

Robinstar had suddenly remembered that they were once kittypets but the had all fought like full grown warriors against BreezeClan. Dustpaw and Sootpaw didn't even remember their kittypet roots. As far as the Clan was concerned they were PetalClan apprentices. Poppypaw and Rabbitpaw were almost ready to be warriors. The Clan was full to capacity. The fact that Earthsong was expecting kits only added to the fact.

"I'm an effective leader." she murmured to herself and shrugged.

Her den seemed very empty when she went inside. Settling in her nest she had a sense of alarm. Maybe it was the guilt finally creeping up on her. Heathershine and Bloomstar could be padding around her den at that moment and she'd have no way of knowing but she closed her eyes and rested while her clan fixed their dens.


	20. Filler chapter

**I do not own Warriors. Technically this is not warriors because my series is called Gazers so yeah. Anyway, read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died as well as my other four stories. They feel so unloved.** **The challenge is still going you know. One of you readers has to be sarcastic enough to fulfill the challenge. You know you want these virtual plushies. :) Also, who is your favorite character? PLEASE do the challenge! Acreus (I think that's right) 100 you have good sarcasm and complaints!**

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Robinstar-**small pale gray she-cat

Deputy** Raincloud-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

**Picklenose** -dark brown tabby tom

**Fernleaf**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Rabbitspring-**gray-brown tom

**Poppyflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat

**Summerstorm-**pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Thymepaw**

**Nightheart-**black tom

**Thistleclaw-**brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom

**Hailfur-** black tom

**Patchtail-**white tom with a brown patched tail

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost-**pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt-**molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Reedtail-**gray tabby tom

**Coldstorm-**dark gray-black tom

**Bearclaw-**dark brown, almost black tom

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Rainpool-**gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Ivypelt-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblestorm-**silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Tawnyflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Ravenwing**-black she-cat

**Darkfoot**-black tom

**Blackstripe**-white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolefeather-**small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitefoot-**white tom

**Rosetail-**dark ginger she-cat

**Bluesky-**blue-gray she-cat

**Greensky**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Redsky**-dark ginger she-cat

**Streamtail-**light gray tabby she-cat

Queens **Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Eagleclaw's kits: **Scorchkit** (dark ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt), **Sunkit** (bright ginger she-cat), and **Hawkkit** (golden brown tabby tom)

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches and blue eyes, mother of Reedtail's kit: **Sparrowkit** (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices

**Pricklepaw** -pale gray she-cat

**Sootpaw-**light gray tabby she-cat

**Dustpaw-**dark brown tabby tom

**Thymepaw-**molted brown tom with green eyes

**Silverpaw-**beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Thrushpaw-**dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Elders **Grassfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Kestreltalon**_**-**_molted brown tom

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Gingerstar-**dark ginger she-cat

Deputy **Dapplefur-**spotted gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**-spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eagletalon** (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Wingshadow-**dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Petalstorm-**pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Swiftfire**-dark ginger she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Icepool-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Ravenfeather-**black tom

**Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

**Spottedfire**-dark ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

**Swanfeather**-fluffy white she-cat

Elders **Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Snowyday-**long-furred white she-cat

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar-**pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur-**black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Flowertail **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Birchtail-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Hazelcloud**-pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lightfur-**white and pale gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Bramblepelt-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Silentstorm**-gray tabby she-cat

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Rivertail-**blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Haiti-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

The Clan was thriving. Robinstar could have never dreamed of being this successful as the Clan's leader. Raincloud was serving as the most faithful deputy since the Clans began. She was unfailing in waking up earliest and organizing patrols easier than Robinstar had done when she was deputy. Robinstar had to admit that Blackstripe wouldn't have nearly been as good. Darkfoot and Whitefoot were chatting idly with Fernleaf. Robinstar felt sorry for the young she-cat. Fernleaf had lost her sister, Willowblossom, in the second extermination attempt on their Clan as well as her mother, Tawnystorm. It reminded Robinstar of the day Kiteflight had killed her mother and sister. The experience gave a sense of apathy to Robinstar.

_She'll live._ Robinstar thought.

She had no room for comfort these days. She liked being feared and respected as opposed to being loved and respected. No cat in the Clan would willing speak to her besides Blackstripe. Yellowtail was watching her kits play while Earthsong guarded her single kit. Sparrowkit was much smaller than Scorchkit, who was the smallest in Yellowtail's litter. Reedtail was leading in a patrol with Streamtail and Poppyflower. All three warriors carried prey in their mouths and deposited it on the fresh-kill pile. Darkfoot was leading Blackstripe, Rabbitspring, Fernleaf, and Thrushpaw on a border patrol. Raincloud made it a point to have and apprentice with every patrol. That gave her reason to believe Reedtail had led his group out for leisure rather than a patrol. The gray tom stopped to greet his mate before going into the warrior's den. Robinstar purred at how she almost forgot that he was a former kittypet. Poppyflower went to join Sagefrost by the fresh-kill pile. Robinstar assumed that the young she-cat was padding after the tom. However, she knew for a fact that he was interested in Summerstorm. The pale ginger she-cat was beautiful and Robinstar was glad that she hadn't been around during the days of Russetclaw.

_I _hate, _no despise that idiotic tom!_ she thought angrily.

"Hey Robinstar, do we need increase border patrol near BreezeClan or should we just send larger patrols?" Raincloud asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Do both, Raincloud." Robinstar sighed.

"Yes Robinstar." the young she-cat replied and called the warriors to the center of the clearing to organize more patrols. Later that evening the Clan was sharing tongues with one another. The kits were frisking around Earthsong and Yellowtail's paws while they chatted with Quailtail and Leafblossom. The sight of her Clan was almost endearing to her. It killed her how silent and quiet it was. Her paws itched with the urge to kill and to fight other cats. No amount of hunting could tame the urge. She had become a beast-a monster and a disgrace to her mother. Streamfeather might have been in StarClan but she wasn't happy. Moondapple knew this as well as Robinstar. Their mother was powerless to stop the prophecy that was given to Oakleaf on the night of her birth. Robinstar didn't know about the prophecy but it had been given to Moondapple, who observed her murderous sister from a distance.

"StarClan, please send the rain." she whispered.


	21. Off To The Cliffs

**I do not own Warriors. Technically this is not warriors because my series is called Gazers so yeah. Anyway, read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died as well as my other four stories. They feel so unloved.** **The challenge is still going you know. One of you readers has to be sarcastic enough to fulfill the challenge. You know you want these virtual plushies. :) Also, who is your favorite character? PLEASE do the challenge! Acreus (I think that's right) 100 you have good sarcasm and complaints! This chapter takes the focus off Robinstar.**

Scorchpaw paced back and forth angrily lashing her tail.

"Scorchpaw calm down" Sparrowpaw meowed

"Calm down? How can I calm down when Pricklenose and made a warrior before us?" Scorchpaw snapped

"Scorchpaw it doesn't matter we'll be soon" Sunpaw meowed.

"So that doesn't mean anything does it?" Scorchpaw hissed.

"Yeah it does she was apprenticed a week before us anyway."

"Shut up Sparrowpaw nobody cares what you say!" Scorchpaw snapped. Hawkpaw came into the den.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes.

"She's mad because Pricklenose is a warrior." She replied.

"You know what? We're going to kill the dog pack." Scorchpaw said.

"You can't be serious." Sparrowpaw chided.

"I am." Scorchpaw retorted.

"I'm coming with you." Hawkpaw decided.

"You're all crazy" Sparrowpaw meowed. Stripedpaw padded into the den.

"Come on we're going now!" Scorchpaw ordered racing off into the camp.

"Where is she going?" Stripedpaw asked.

"She wants to kill the dog pack." Sparrowpaw meowed. Hawkpaw raced after.

"I'd better go maybe I can calm her down before she gets there." Sunpaw whispered.

"Or all three of you might end up fighting the dog pack." Stripedpaw muttered.

Sunpaw scampered off after the other two apprentices. Around midnight Pebblestorm padded to their den.

"Where are Sunpaw, Scorchpaw and Hawkpaw?" the warrior meowed.

"They went to kill the dog pack!" Stripedpaw squeaked in fear.

Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes and Pebblestorm gasped.

"They did what!" she shrieked.

"They wanted Robinstar to notice their skills and become warriors" Sparrowpaw meowed.

"I'm going to get Stripedclaw and Rainpool. You just go back to sleep." Pebblestorm ordered.

First she went to the deputy's den to notify Raincloud.

"Raincloud!" she hissed into the darkness.

The panic was rising in her chest and she felt like the earth lurched beneath her paws. The pale gray deputy blinked her eyes. "Yes Pebblestorm?" she asked.

"Hawkpaw, Sunpaw and Scorchpaw went to kill the dog pack." She meowed.

Rainstar flew out of her nest "They did what!" she hissed.

After going to get Rainpool and Stripedclaw they raced to Adder Cliffs.

"We missed the battle." Rainpool observed.

Sunpaw, Scorchpaw, and Hawkpaw lay on the rocks, their blood painting them red.

"Oh no!" Pebblestorm screeched and nosed her dead apprentice's body.

"Sunpaw's clinging to life we have to save her." Raincloud murmured.

Pebblestorm carried her own apprentice by the scruff and began dragging her back to camp. When they got back to camp Sunpaw had died. Raincloud leapt on Highbranch.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather into the clearing!" she yowled. The cats padded out of their dens and shrieked in horror at the lifeless apprentices.

"My kits!" Yellowtail screeched. Robinstar stepped in her den and snorted in contempt for the queen.

"Those kits were useless if they died during the night." She meowed and licked her chest casually.

"They're dead because you didn't make them warriors!" Yellowtail countered.

"Oh well." Robinstar replied and went back into her den.

The next day the apprentices were buried and the cats had lost most of their respect for their leader.


	22. And This Is The End

**I do not own Warriors. Technically this is not warriors because my series is called Gazers so yeah. Anyway, read What The Kits Thought because it tells you what Robinstar's kids thought when she died as well as my other four stories. They feel so unloved.** **The challenge is still going you know. One of you readers has to be sarcastic enough to fulfill the challenge. You know you want these virtual plushies. :) Also, who is your favorite character? PLEASE do the challenge! Acreus (I think that's right) 100 you have good sarcasm and complaints! Also hit up Fictionpress where I go by YoungSongstress. Please! THey don't cut me any slack over there. It's so wrong *tear***

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Robinstar-**small pale gray she-cat

Deputy** Raincloud-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Apprentice, Stripedpaw**

Medicine Cat **Moondapple-**molted silver she-cat

Warriors

**Eaglepelt-**dark gray tom

**Leafblossom-**light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Harebounce-**gray-brown tom

**Foxpelt-**dark ginger tom

**Foxwhisker-**dark ginger tom

**Eagleclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Fallowtail-**pretty, light brown she-cat

**Picklenose** -dark brown tabby tom

**Rabbitspring-**gray-brown tom

**Poppyflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Quailtail-**blue-gray she-cat

**Summerstorm-**pale ginger she-cat

**Nightheart-**black tom

**Thistleclaw-**brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom

**Hailfur-** black tom

**Patchtail-**white tom with a brown patched tail

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost-**pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt-**molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Reedtail-**gray tabby tom

**Coldstorm-**dark gray-black tom

**Bearclaw-**dark brown, almost black tom

**Rainpool-**gray she-cat

**Ivypelt-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblestorm-**silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Pricklenose** -pale gray she-cat

**Sootpelt-**light gray tabby she-cat

**Dustclaw-**dark brown tabby tom

**Thymepelt-**molted brown tom with green eyes

**Silverwind-**beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Ravenwing**-black she-cat

**Darkfoot**-black tom

**Blackstripe**-white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolefeather-**small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitefoot-**white tom

**Rosetail-**dark ginger she-cat

**Greensky**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Redsky**-dark ginger she-cat

**Streamtail-**light gray tabby she-cat

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Earthsong-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches and blue eyes

Queens **Bluesky-**blue-gray she-cat, expecting Blackstripe's kits

**Tawnyflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Leafpelt's kits

**Fernleaf**-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Whitefoot's kits

Apprentices

******Sparrowpaw-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Stripedpaw-**dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Elders

**Kestreltalon**_**-**_molted brown tom

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Featherstorm-**pale gray she-cat

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Dapplestar-**spotted gray she-cat

Deputy **Petalstorm-**pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**-spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eagletalon** (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Swiftfire**-dark ginger she-cat

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Icepool-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Ravenfeather-**black tom

**Ivywhisker-**silver-gray she-cat

**Spottedfire**-dark ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Tinybird**-brown tabby she-cat

**Swanfeather**-fluffy white she-cat

**Queens Wingshadow-**dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Elders **Harefoot-**light brown she-cat

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar-**pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur-**black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Flowertail **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Birchtail-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Hazelcloud**-pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lightfur-**white and pale gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar-**dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Bramblepelt-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Silentstorm**-gray tabby she-cat

**Honeywing-**light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Rowanpelt-**dark ginger tom

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar-**golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart-**pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat

**Rivertail-**blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**-dark brown she-cat

**Dapplebird**-dappled gray she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Haiti-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

Robinstar had discovered that the nursery would soon be filled with her grandkits.

"Looks like I'm getting old," she joked to Blackstripe, who was her only company.

Then she noticed Moondapple and Quailtail talking in a hushed tone by the medicine den. She knew that Moondapple was talking about her. She knew there was only one thing she could do as she waited for Quailtail to disappear into the warriors' den. Robinstar stalked into the medicine den.

"Get up Moondapple!" she growled.

The molted silver she-cat blinked at her sister calmly.

"Yes Robinstar?"

Robinstar swiped at Moondapple and landed a hard blow on Moondapple's face, knocking her to the floor.

"Snitch!" Robinstar yowled.

Moondapple looked up at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Moondapple asked.

Robinstar dug her claws into Moondapple's neck. Moondapple froze

"Robinstar, a Clan can't survive without its medicine cat." she meowed urgently.

Robinstar dug deeper until her sister was silenced forever.

She clawed at Moondapple's belly and sliced her sister open. She looked up to see Quailtail gaping at her. She sprang at Quailtail but the blue-gray warrior was faster. Quailtail darted out of the way and gave two crippling blows to Robinstar's head.

"I was always the better warrior." Quailtail meowed.

Robinstar yowled but Quailtail easily beat her. Earthsong padded forward and joined the fight but a crushing blow to the head killed her instantly. Fallowtail and Harebounce stared blankly. Quailtail had pinned Robinstar down.

"Still want to fight?" she growled.

Robinstar shook her head and Quailtail let her up, never taking her eyes off the cruel leader. Robinstar attacked Fallowtail and snapped the she-cat's neck. Harebounce hissed at his former friend and Robinstar flicked her tail to Blackstripe. Her son attacked the older tom and killed him very quickly. Raincloud hissed at Blackstripe and edged closer to Darkfoot.

"Be careful, you know my mother and brother are ruthless," he murmured to her.

"The end is near." she replied.

Darkfoot and Raincloud crouched together and glared at Robinstar. Quailtail lashed her tail.

"To think we were friends!" she hissed.


	23. Conquest?

It was early morning. The pale dawn just now deciding to show it's face. The cold night air had not yet faded and the distant croak of bull frogs as well

as the chirp of crickets had not yet faded. The sparrows and blackbirds were begining their morning songs. The territory was far from silent on this early

spring morning. Robinstar padded across the plains of PetalClan. She needed to be alone, to think. She was outgrowing PetalClan's territory, she

needed more places to

hunt for her Clan. Not that she cared about those runts anyway but she wanted to be remembered long after her reign. She was a small she-cat with a

large Clan and a larger ego. Blackstripe was her faithful follower but she's chosen Raincloud as her successor. Why? The pale she-cat was moldable,

although Blackstripe already had the traits needed to carry on her legacy the Clan would never support him. Suddenly she was at the BreezeClan border.

She stopped and sat there. The wind blow through her fur and it dawned upon her that she didn't have to limited to the mixed territory of her Clan.

PetalClan was the most versatile Clan of the five. Conquest definitely was a way to expand her empire. Empire, she liked the sound of that. Her Clan was

the largest with three heavily pregnant queens in their nursery. One problem, she was considered crazy by the other Clans and no leader would willingly

go into an alliance with her. There was always force and of course PetalClan was the only pure Clan. Their first leader, Littlestar, had lasted the longest.

Petalwind, her deputy had been called by StarClan to serve them through death. She'd been the ancient prophesied one. Robinstar was no less. She was

the one to succeed in what only Flowerstar attempted and failed. First she needed an ally. She had BreezeClan, the foolishly proud, on one flank and

RainClan, the weak and meek, on the other. RainClan was too weak to resist but BreezeClan was a much stronger, power hungry ally. All she had to do

was convince Buzzardstar that he had a level of importance.

"Robinstar! Why is the PetalClan leader so close to our border!" The deputy, Cherryfoot, cried.

"I must speak with you leader!" The small she-cat called back.

_First female deputy in generations. She has no clue at what she's in for._

The small patrol clung to her flank and it was easy to see that it was two apprentices and one other warrior.

"Very well. Bramblepelt, please fetch Buzzardstar."

The light brown she-cat began racing back to camp.

_Fatal mistakes like that. Now if I had a patrol with me, waiting to attack she'd have two kits with her. What a shame. This may be why they were so backwards._

"Why must you speak with him?" The ginger she-cat growled.

"Did I ask to speak to a incompetent deputy?" Robinstar retorted.

Cherryfoot flattened her ears and Robinstar looked past her to see Buzzardstar, appearing quite regal.

"Yes Robinstar?"

The PetalClan leader wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Align your Clan with mine."

"What?"

"Form an alliance with me."

"For what reason?"

She stepped across the border and bushed her tail along his muzzle to gain his attention. She panned it against the horizon.

"Don't you get tired of this drab moor? Wouldn't you want to see LeafClan, RainClan, and MistClan tremble at your paws?"

"What are you getting at Robinstar?"

"You and I will take over Eden."

"You really are crazy, aren't you?"

"Far from it," Robinstar fixed her blue eyes on the tom and continued silkily. "you and I can rule one super Clan of Eden."

"Why?"

"Why?" She chuckled. "A life without strife. No fighting, no struggles. Just two leaders that have to agree on everything before the final move."

"Well..." The ginger tom paused. "the others won't like this idea. They're too stubborn."

"Which is why we must take them by force. Crush all of the resistance."

Buzzardstar pricked his ears. "Now you're speaking my language."

Robinstar chuckled again. "Very good, bring your warriors at noon."

She dipped her head and slipped back to her territory into camp.

"Cats of PetalClan!" She yowled when she returned.

Her cats quickly assembled and she noticed bodies in the center of camp. Tawnyflower and Foxwhisker.

"How did they die?"

"Blackstripe killed Tawnyflower!" Whitefoot spat.

"She was disloyal!" Blackstripe retorted.

"To who? You?" Darkfoot interjected.

Robinstar rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have formed an alliance with BreezeClan."

The Clan erupted in discontent.

"Not those thieves!"

"Mangy crowfood eaters!"

"Those mousebrains!"

"Have we not already suffered enough?"

"Silence!"She bellowed and her Clan trembled beneath her fierce gaze.

"We shall conquer Eden!" she continued passionately. "There will be no end to our power!"

"I want battle training now! Right now! Practice your best tactics. Raincloud I want you in my den! Meeting adjourned"

Her young deputy was waiting outside of her den. Robinstar walked past her and went inside of her den. She settled in her nest and frowned

when Raincloud did not enter.

"I hope you're not waiting for me to tell you to enter." She snarled.

Raincloud entered in the way Robinstar had defined appropriate: head bowed, tail down, and ears flattened.

"What do you need from me" Her deputy was as meek as a RainClan cat.

"Sit imbecile." Robinstar growled.

Raincloud sat instantly.

"BreezeClan will be here soon. I'm going to explain what I want and you tell me if I'm reasonable."

"Yes Robinstar."

"Well first I want to take over RainClan and then work our way around. I want to execute each other leaders and then absorb their Clans into ours. Every Clan will submit to me and I-"

"What about Buzzardstar?"

Robinstar lashed out and swiped at Raincloud's face.

"Don't cut me off!" Robinstar snapped.

"I'm sorry leader of all leaders!" Raincloud whimpered.

"You're quite lucky I somewhat enjoy your existence."

"Thank you Robinstar." The small she-cat whispered back.

A yowl from outside perked Robnstar interest.

"Go tell the Clan to practice with BreezeClan and bring their leader and deputy here." The older she-cat ordered.

Raincloud quickly returned with the two BreezeClan elites.

"Welcome Buzzardstar." Robinstar purred, taking on her diplomatic tone.

"Greetings Robinstar. Your Clan gave me less than a warm welcome." Buzzarstar huffed.

"I will work on that." Raincloud piped up.

"You'd better."Cherryfoot grumbled.

"I'm sorry for my deputy's lack of _respect"_ The large tom glared at his deputy.

"Much alright, Buzzardstar. I say we invade RainClan tonight." She flicked her tail.

"Right down to business I see."

"The best way to get things done."

"Strategy?" Buzzardstar inquired.

"Of course, of course. I want the Clans mixed but broken up into four units. Two under you and I and the others under our deputies."

Buzzardstar though for a moment. "I like that but exactly how?"

"Cherryfoot can lead her patrol along the Great Divide and attack from the south. Raincloud, from the north through Harmony Hollow. I will lead my group from here to the west. Since you're the strong BreezeClan leader, Buzzardstar, I was thinking you could lead with Raincloud and break off from her forces and attack from the east."

Buzzardstar pondered this for a moment. "Tonight?"

"Correct."

"Alright then."

"Raincloud divide our Clan into groups."

"Cherryfoot would you do the same?"

Raincloud dipped her head and went to sort the troops but Cherryfoot remained.

"Buzzarstar are you nuts? What if she's trying to set us up? She's crazy!" The ginger she-cat protested.

"Insubordinate deputy, I see." Robinstar chuckled. "They get demoted quickly."

"Cherryfoot do as you're told." Buzzardstar snarled.

Defeated, the BreezeClan deputy left to group her Clan.

"Robinstar, you're ruthless." Buzzardstar chuckled.

The plae gray she-cat smirked. "Oh, you have no idea."


	24. The Beginning of the Storm

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_***Greensky's name has been changed to Firewing**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Robinstar- **small pale gray she-cat

Deputy** Raincloud-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Apprentice, Stripedpaw**

Medicine Cat **Rosetail- **dark ginger she-cat**  
**

Warriors

**Eaglepelt- **dark gray tom

**Leafblossom- **light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws

**Foxpelt- **dark ginger tom

**Eagleclaw- **golden brown tabby tom

**Picklenose** -dark brown tabby tom

**Rabbitspring- **gray-brown tom

**Poppyflower- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Quailtail- **blue-gray she-cat

**Summerstorm- **pale ginger she-cat

**Nightheart- **black tom

**Thistleclaw- **brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom

**Hailfur-** black tom

**Patchtail- **white tom with a brown patched tail

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost- **pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt- **molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Reedtail- **gray tabby tom

**Coldstorm- **dark gray-black tom

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Bearclaw- **dark brown, almost black tom

**Rainpool- **gray she-cat

**Ivypelt- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblestorm- **silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Pricklenose** -pale gray she-cat

**Sootpelt- **light gray tabby she-cat

**Dustclaw- **dark brown tabby tom

**Thymepelt- **molted brown tom with green eyes

**Silverwind- **beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Ravenwing**- black she-cat

**Darkfoot**- black tom

**Blackstripe**- white tom with a black stripe down his back

**Oriolefeather- **small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitefoot- **white tom

**Firewing**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Redsky**- dark ginger she-cat

**Streamtail- **light gray tabby she-cat

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Earthsong- **dark brown she-cat with light brown patches and blue eyes

Queens **Bluesky- **blue-gray she-cat, mother of Blackstripe's kits: **Dewkit **(blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes) and **Nightkit** (black and white tom with green eyes)

**Tawnyflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat (deceased), mother of **Tawnykit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes), **Thornkit** (golden brown tabby tom), and **Honeykit** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Fernleaf**- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Whitefoot's kits: **Snowkit **(pretty, long-furred white she-cat), **Cloudkit** (broad-shouldered white tom), **Lightningkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white stripes on her face),and **Spottedkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches)

Apprentices

**Sparrowpaw- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Stripedpaw- **dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Elders

**Kestreltalon**_**- **_molted brown tom

**Dawnbreeze- **pale gray she-cat

**Nightbreeze- **dark gray she-cat

**Featherstorm- **pale gray she-cat

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Dapplestar- **spotted gray she-cat

Deputy **Petalstorm- **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**- spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eagletalon** (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight- **black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Swiftfire**- dark ginger she-cat

**Stripedpelt- **gray tabby tom

**Icepool- **white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Ravenfeather-**sleek black tom

**Spottedfire**- dark ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Tinybird**- brown tabby she-cat

**Swanfeather**- fluffy white she-cat

**Queens Wingshadow- **dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, mother of **Chestnutkit, Weedkit, ****and ** Seaweedkit 

Elders **Harefoot- **light brown she-cat

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Moonstar- **pale gray she-cat

Deputy **Volefur- **black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Flowertail **(ginger and white she-cat)

Warriors **Lilyfur- **pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-** silver tabby she-cat

**Grassroot- **dark brown tom

**Birchtail- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Cloudysky- **pale gray she-cat

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Hazelcloud**- pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lightfur- **white and pale gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar- **dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Owlfur-** black tom

**Bramblepelt- **light brown tabby she-cat

******Frogsong- **dark brown tom

**Silentstorm**- gray tabby she-cat

**Honeywing- **light brown tabby she-cat

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Rowanpelt- **dark ginger tom

_**MistClan**_

Leader** Sunstar- **golden tabby she-cat

Deputy **Frostheart- **pale gray tom

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom

**Goldenfeather- **pale ginger she-cat

**Apricotpelt- **pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

**Brindlepelt- **dappled gray tabby she-cat

**Rivertail- **blue-gray she-cat

Elders **Willowtooth**- dark brown she-cat

**Dapplebird**- dappled gray she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Haiti-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

"Mobilize the troops!" Robinstar yowled.

The sun was dimming as the four groups were led out. Raincloud seemed reluctant and Robinstar beckoned her with her tail.

"Yes Robinstar?" Raincloud whispered with her head down.

"Look confident! Stay alert! Be alive! Do as I say and as I do. Understand?" the gray she-cat snarled.

"Yes Robinstar." The spotted she-cat went to her patrol, swept her tail and headed north.

"Ready Buzzardstar?" Robinstar turned to her accomplice.

"I was born for this." The ginger tom chuckled and slipped out of the camp, his troops following behind him single file.

"Alright!" she yowled to her group and dashed for the west.

She didn't wait for Cherryfoot to leave, Blackstripe was purposely put in her group to make sure of that.

The RainClan border wasn't too far and she stopped to pan her gaze over her band of cats. The BreezeClan cats had a gleam in their eyes which showed how ready they were to tear flesh and kill.

_Excellent_. She purred to herself before continuing.

The thick undergrowth of the RainClan forest didn't bother her as she pushed steadily for the camp. The sound of yowls in the distance told her a patrol had already made it. A small silver she-cat bursting for the bushes was quickly knocked down with a blow to the head.

"Go! Go! Go! Now! Quickly!" Robinstar yowled.

The group streamed past her in an array of colors. Robinstar turned her attention to the silver she-cat.

"Don't kill me." She whimpered.

Robinstar snorted before snarling at the young she-cat and tearing her belly open. She didn't kill her but bent down to her ear.

"I won't kill you young one. The foxes will." With a dark chuckle she advanced to the camp.

The clearing was already stained with blood with the RainClan cats badly beaten.

Raincloud was going blow for blow with a creamy brown she-cat while Cherryfoot was in a heated tussle with the RainClan deputy. Pricklenose was fighting a vicious battle against Shadowflight, notably the oldest cat in Eden. Blackstripe was dragging a sleek black tom by his ear, shaking him violently. Buzzardstar was barely visible in the tangle of mottled gray fur that was known as Dapplestar. Quailtail, arguably the best fighter in the Clan was watching on the hillside, not daring to fight against PetalClan's ancient ally. Robinstar wasn't even going to bother with Quailtail, the she-cat would disagree with everything she ordered, disobey, and fight back only to win against Robinstar. No need to fight a lost cause.

Blood and torn fur littered the entire clearing, RainClan had already been beaten to submission.

"Stop!" Robinstar yowled.

Instantly, her mixed Clan stopped while the RainClan cats backed in the corner. Dapplestar walked in front of them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She snarled.

Robinstar looked around. "Who me?"

"Who else!" The spotted she-cat snapped.

"Mousebrain!" A RainClan she-cat hissed.

Robinstar padded right up to the RainClan leader.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but I'm not." she meowed.

Dapplestar backed away but Robinstar was faster and pinned the enemy leader to the ground.

The RainClan cats tried to intervene but her troops formed a blockade around her.

"Blackstripe!"

Her son emerged from the crowd and placed his claws on Dapplestar's neck.

"Don't worry Dapplestar. I'll take good care of RainClan for you." He murmured in her ear as sank his claws in her neck and raked down to her belly.

Watching her convulse several times before going limp filled Robinstar with satisfaction.

"Blackstripe! This is your lot now." she swept her gaze over the RainClan cats. "Keep them in order and loyal"

With a flick of her tail the Clan followed her.

"On to MistClan" She called and marched forward.

_They tried to exterminate us, kill our bloodlines. They will tremble at my paws._


	25. Things Are Going Eh

_***please note that all the clans except PetalClan are a lot larger**_

_***since these are the conquest chapters the allegiances will be shown at the beginning of each**_

_***Regents are cats Robinstar has put in charge of clans that lost in battle**_

_***the Runners are cats sent to patrol the territories and crush rebellions**_

_**PetalClan**_

Leader** Robinstar- **small pale gray she-cat

Deputy** Raincloud-**small pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Apprentice, Stripedpaw**

Medicine Cat **Rosetail- **dark ginger she-cat**  
**

Warriors

**Foxpelt- **dark ginger tom

**Picklenose** -dark brown tabby tom

**Rabbitspring- **gray-brown tom

**Poppyflower- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Quailtail- **blue-gray she-cat

**Summerstorm- **pale ginger she-cat

**Nightheart- **black tom

**Thistleclaw- **brown tabby tom

**Jayheart-** dark gray tom, runner

**Hailfur-** black tom, runner

**Patchtail- **white tom with a brown patched tail

**Volewhisker-** very dark ginger tom

**Cricketspring-** dark brown-black tom

**Sagefrost- **pale gray and white tom

**Stripedclaw-** silver tabby tom

**Leafpelt- **molted brown tom

**Goosepelt-** dark brown tom with a black muzzle

**Coldstorm- **dark gray-black tom

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Bearclaw- **dark brown, almost black tom

**Rainpool- **gray she-cat

**Ivypelt- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Pebblestorm- **silver and gray tabby she-cat

**Pricklenose** -pale gray she-cat

**Sootpelt- **light gray tabby she-cat

**Dustclaw- **dark brown tabby tom

**Thymepelt- **molted brown tom with green eyes

**Silverwind- **beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Ravenwing**- black she-cat

**Darkfoot**- black tom

**Oriolefeather- **small pale gray she-cat with black ears and muzzle and ginger belly and legs

**Whitefoot- **white tom

**Redsky**- dark ginger she-cat

**Streamtail- **light gray tabby she-cat

**Yellowtail-**ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Queens **Bluesky- **blue-gray she-cat, mother of Blackstripe's kits: **Dewkit **(blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes) and **Nightkit** (black and white tom with green eyes)

**Tawnyflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat (deceased), mother of **Tawnykit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes), **Thornkit** (golden brown tabby tom), and **Honeykit** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Fernleaf**- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Whitefoot's kits: **Snowkit **(pretty, long-furred white she-cat), **Cloudkit** (broad-shouldered white tom), **Lightningkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white stripes on her face),and **Spottedkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches)

Apprentices

**Sparrowpaw- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Stripedpaw- **dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Elders

**Kestreltalon**_**- **_molted brown tom

**Dawnbreeze- **pale gray she-cat

**Nightbreeze- **dark gray she-cat

**Featherstorm- **pale gray she-cat

_**RainClan**_

Regent **Blackstripe-** white tom with a black stripe down his back

Deputy **Petalstorm- **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat **Sundapple**- spotted golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Eagletalon** (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors **Shadowflight- **black she-cat

**Hazelfur-** light brown tabby she-cat

**Swiftfire**- dark ginger she-cat

**Stripedpelt- **gray tabby tom, runner

**Icepool- **white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Ravenfeather-**sleek black tom

**Ivytooth-**brown she-cat with a white muzzel, runner

**Squirrelwhisker-** dusty gray-brown tom, runner

**Spottedfire**- dark ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Cinderwing- **gray she-cat, runner

**Tinybird**- brown tabby she-cat

**Swanfeather**- fluffy white she-cat

**Queens Wingshadow- **dark brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, mother of **Chestnutkit, Weedkit, ****and ** Seaweedkit 

Elders **Harefoot- **light brown she-cat

_**LeafClan**_

Regent **Firewing- **dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy **Volefur- **black she-cat

Medicine Cat **Flowertail- **ginger and white she-cat

Warriors **Lilyfur- **pale gray she-cat

**Shinepool-** silver tabby she-cat, runner

**Grassroot- **dark brown tom, runner

**Birchtail- **light brown tabby she-cat, runner

**Snowflake-**pale ginger and white she-cat

**Poppyclaw-** black she-cat, runner

**Sagetail-**light brown tom, runner

**Cloudysky- **pale gray she-cat

**Whitesnow-** white she-cat

Elders **Hazelcloud**- pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lightfur- **white and pale gray tom

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Buzzardstar- **dark ginger tom

Deputy** Cherryfoot**- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat **Starlight-**old silver she-cat

Warriors

**Owlfur-** black tom, runner

**Bramblepelt- **light brown tabby she-cat

******Frogsong- **dark brown tom, runner

**Silentstorm**- gray tabby she-cat

**Petaltail-**pale gray she-cat with green eyes, runner

**Litchenwhisker-**mottled brown she-cat, runner

**Honeywing- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Cloverpelt-**light brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear, runner

Elders **Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Rowanpelt- **dark ginger tom

_**MistClan**_

Regent **Reedtail- **gray tabby tom

Leader** Sunstar- **golden tabby she-cat (imprisoned)

Deputy **Frostheart- **pale gray tom, runner

Medicine Cat** Moonbeam-**pale gray she-cat

Warriors

**Thunderstorm- **light brown tabby tom, runner

**Goldenfeather- **pale ginger she-cat

**Jackelheart**- long-legged gray-brown tom, runner

**Weaselwhisker-** white tom with dark gray patches, runner

**Apricotpelt- **pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, runner

**Brindlepelt- **dappled gray tabby she-cat

**Rivertail- **blue-gray she-cat, runner

Elders **Willowtooth**- dark brown she-cat

**Dapplebird**- dappled gray she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

**Haiti-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

"You did what you said you were going to do, Robinstar." Buzzardstar meowed.

"Of course I did," the pale gray she-cat purred.

The BreezeClan and PetalClan cats now moved as one Clan. Cherryfoot was in charge of the BreezeClan camp while Buzzardstar was away, which was often. He patrolled frequently and had stayed in Robinstar's den many nights. Her belly was a bit rounder than usual and she licked Buzzardstar's ear. Her plan to execute Buzzardstar was no longer in effect and when Raincloud purred in amusement, Robinstar didn't bother to claw her ears off.

"Well I'll be off to BreezClan, Honeywing will be worried." The ginger tom rose to his paws.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Robinstar whined playfully.

"The all-mighty Robinstar is whining?" Buzzardstar chuckled.

"I'm expecting three kits." the small she-cat meowed.

"Three of my kits." He purred and stroked her belly with his tail.

"I want you to stay." She insisted.

"BreezeClan needs me though," He cooed.

"Will you come in the morning?"

"Before you wake up and I'll have fresh-kill for you." He promised.

The shrieking of a she-cat turned her attention to the camp entrance. Ivytooth and Squirrelwhisker, two RainClan runners were dragging in their medicine cat, Sundapple. The mottled golden she-cat was struggling against her captors.

"What is it, Ivytooth?" Robinstar called.

"Blackstripe said she was giving him too much trouble. He told us to bring her to you." Ivytooth's voice was small as she addressed her leader.

"Take her to BreezeClan, tell them to execute her. Eagletalon is capable of handling Clan affairs on his own," She flicked her tail to dismiss the RainClan cats.

The two littermates began dragging the screaming she-cat back out of the camp to BreezeClan.

"Looks like you've got a spectacle to attend to," Robinstar chuckled as she turned back to Buzzardstar.

"Good night Robinstar," the tom dipped his head and left her camp.

Sundapple was just one of the nearly thirty cats executed this month. Some had been in camp but she usually sen them to be done in BreezeClan territory so that the foxes would eat the bodies quickly on the open moor. Some of her own Clan had been executed, Yellowtail's mate being the most memorable. She had even killed one of Whitefoot's kits, causing a family rift.

_Cloudkit had tumbled into her den, where she had ordered kits to never approach. Robinstar raced out of the den and sunk her teeth into the young kit's neck and stood with her tail lashing. Fernleaf was shrieking while Bluesky tried to calm her._

_"Mother!" Whitefoot snapped, his fur bristling._

_"What?" Robinstar meowed._

_"You killed my son!" he snapped._

_Only a few cats would attempt to talk to Robinstar that way. Quailtail and Foxpelt among them. Whitefoot, was another one of her sons however, and didn't care._

_"I informed the queens that if a kit came into my den they would be killed so you can take it up with your incompetent mate," Robinstar shot back._

_"Fernleaf is not incompetent, she's anything but! _You_ are an incompetent leader! Heathershine would've done better!" Whitefoot snarled._

_Robinstar turned to glare at her son._

_"You're going to speak to your mother this way?" Robinstar meowed quietly._

_"You aren't my mother! You went crazy the minute you were deputy! In fact you were crazy before that. All because Russetclaw didn't love you. So what? He was a creep! I didn't like him anyway!" Whitefoot yowled._

_"Whitefoot, believe what you will but you will respect me as your mother no matter what I do just as I will no matter what you do. You're my son and I love you," Robinstar meowed._

_"Believe what you will Robinstar but you aren't my mother. My mother was Robinstep and she died when I was an apprentice." Whitefoot meowed, coolly._

_"What are you saying?" Robinstar meowed quietly._

_"You've been disowned as our mother. Ravenwing, Oriolefeather,__ Darkfoot, and I have disowned you," He growled._

_"What about Blackstripe?" Robinstar asked._

_"He refused to join us so he is your son," Whitefoot meowed._

_Whitefoot went to comfort Fernleaf. Bluesky glared at her fiercely. Robinstar felt hate from every cat in the Clan and she welcomed it._

"I rule this Clan," she chuckled darkly to herself.

With Blackstripe and Buzzardstar at her side she was unstoppable. Blackstripe could even brainwash the kits he had with Bluesky. Robinstar was invincible.


End file.
